ドラゴン
by Oppai Kami
Summary: I, Izuku Midoriya, wanted to become a Hero, but I was born Quirkless. One day I was faced with a life or death situation, during my final moments something inside of me awoken. I met two Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, life was soon filled with hardships. Harem/Op/Izuku/Oc-ish. Rated M:Blood/Gore/Intense Violence/Strong Language.
1. Enter The Heavenly Dragons

"SOMEBODY! HELP M-"

Have you ever felt so close to death, that you saw memories from your past, flash before your eyes?

…..

" _HAVE NO FEAR! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

" _Mommy when I grow up, I'll become the greatest superhero to ever live! Just like All Might!"_

" _Fufufufu I have no doubt about that my little Hero"_

…

" _I'm sorry to say this kid. But you're Quirkless"_

…

" _Mommy? I can still become a hero like All Might right?"_

" _*Sobsobsob* I'm so sorry Izuku! I'm sorry"_

… _._

" _Did you hear? Midoriya is Quirkless"_

" _What!? For real!?"_

" _Shhhh, don't be too loud. Or he'll hear you"_

" _So? What's he gonna do about it? The loser is Quirkless"_

""" _Hahahahahahaha"""_

… _.._

" _I won't let you hurt him Kacchan!"_

" _DEKUUUUU!"_

…..

" _You're a worthless Deku, who is Quirkless. So get this through your FUCKING brain, you're not going to become a HERO!"_

… _.._

" _Why?….. why was I born this way?"_

… _.._

" _How was school sweetie?"_

" _Fine….. absolutely fine"_

… _.._

" _If you want a Quirk so badly, you should just kill yourself and hope you get one in your next life"_

…

Seeing these memories made me lessen my struggle against my attacker.

Looking back at these memories….was it really worth it to continue on living like this? Thinking that I could somehow become a hero without a Quirk ….. it'll just be better to die right now and end my suffering.

Yeah…... maybe I should just die. I'm just a worthless kid with nothing to gain in the world anyways.

…..But…...Mom will be sad once she hears about my death…...Then again I was probably a nuisance to her in the first place.

My eyes soften a bit.

 _ **Just die already….**_

I hear an eerie voice in the back of my head, whisper.

 _ **Nobody will care if you die, so just give in already to death…**_

Soon after my head is filled with numerous voices whispering to me.

 _ **Don't worry kid; dying isn't really that bad…...**_

 _ **Come join us, you'll never have to feel anymore pain once you pass on….**_

 _ **You know you want to…..**_

 _ **Hurry up and die already, this world has been living hell for you anyways….**_

 _ **It's time to move on child, there's nothing here for you….**_

 _ **Oh, sweet child. Come and embrace me…...embrace Death**_

That woman's voice was so soothing to me, it made me feel warm and welcomed. I wanted to experience it more. No, I needed more of it. I didn't know why I wanted to her hear voice, but I knew I was being intoxicated by it. It was something that I longed for…... acceptance.

Accepting my fate. I looked down at the ground. Closing my eyes for the last…

Time….

….

….

 **[I don't think so Partner, we have much to do you and I]**

 **{Ddraig is right Partner, we have a lot to achieve, before you can even consider death}**

….Eh?

My eyes shot open wide, after hearing two voices that held so much power and dominance. They sounded ancient if I presumed correctly. But anyways once I did that, I was suddenly blinded by a red and white light, causing me to shut my eyes tight to avoid being permanently blind.

And just like that my world was flipped upside down, I knew my world was going to change after this event. For the better…...and worse.

* * *

 **A FanFiction Author Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Oppai Kami Story**

 **ドラゴン**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enter The Heavenly Dragons**

* * *

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAUUUUHHHH" I sprang up instantly from my spot, gasping heavily. Feeling the cold sweat wash over me, as my chest inflated and deflated a second too quick.

I stayed in this condition for a couple of seconds, before finally regaining control of myself. Looking around my surroundings, I realized I was back in my room. Like nothing that had transpired not too long ago, was just a dream/nightmare I had.

"What a crazy nightmare that was" I mumbled to myself, as I got sat the edge of my bed. My eyes soften as I recalled what I dreamed of,... accepting death willingly.

I know for a fact I wouldn't have given up that easily, but for some reason it felt so real to be a random nightmare.

[ **Because it wasn't a nightmare, it actually happened]**

"UUUUWAHH" I jumped from my spot, startled from the sudden deep intimidating voice. I looked around my room to see if I could find the source of the voice, but no luck.

 **{We're not exactly in your room Partner, but more so inside your head or body to be more precise}**

"W-w-wait! Wh-what do you mean by t-t-that? Who are you people? Whe-where are you exactly!?" I stuttered out, unable to control panicking. A deep low sigh escaped one of the two stranger's mouth.

 **[It seems you're going to be one of those difficult host huh?]**

 **{This ain't the first time you had difficult host Ddraig, weren't you known for being the Opp-}**

 **[SHUT IT ALBION, NEVER SPEAK OF THAT NAME DAMNIT!]**

 **{Oh? Is that so, if I remember correctly weren't you praising your previous for being the greatest Sekiryuutei to ever live; despite what they called you back in our world}**

 **[Of course I did, Issei was by far my strongest host to ever live, I can say the same for you But-]**

 **{OK I GET IT DDRAIG, let's just move on to the topic at hand}**

 **[Alright]**

….WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! I couldn't comprehend the bickering between the two voices. Hosts? Sekiryuutei? Own world!? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?

 **[Seems our frantic host is losing his mind at the moment]**

 **{Kid calm down for a sec, and let us explain what is happening}**

"H-h-h-how am I-i-i-i suppost-supposed to clam-calM doWn?!" My sentence barely comprehensible to be considered an eligible sentence.

 **[Jesus kid, how did you manage to fuck up an entire sentence while changing your tone from high to normal to high and back under a second?]** It didn't really feel like he was asking me directly, but more towards himself questioning my capability.

 **{Take deep breaths kid}**

I followed his advice, and began taking in deep breaths. In a couple of seconds my anxiety calmed down to a tolerable pace.

 **{Good now that you're at ease, we can finally explain everything. Let's start with introductions first, my name is Albion; I am the Vanishing Dragon and one of the two Heavenly Dragons}**

 **[My name is Ddraig, I am the Welsh Dragon and the other Heavenly Dragon]**

"N-nice to meet you Albion and Ddraig, I'm Iz-Izuku Midoriya" I gave an awkward bow.

 **[No need for the bow kid]**

"Oh…..okay" I straighten myself up, before scratching the back of my head. "S-s-so…..uh….how and why are you two inside me? Not that I don't want you guys, but...um….just kind of curious"

 **{You want the long story or short story?}**

"To be honest the long story, I want to know everything I can, so I can fully understand what's going on here"

 **[Wow, you might be the first host to ask for the long story]** Ddraig said in surprise.

 **{Alright then, I suggest you sit down for this one. It's gonna be a long story}**

I immediately sat down on the edge of my bed.

 **{Let's start at the beginning. A long time ago there was once-}**

Albion began with the history lesson, telling me about the Great War between the three Fractions; the Angels, the Fallen Angels and Devils, which lasted for an unhealthy amount of time. That's when Albion explained their involvement in the war, that was the two of them fighting each other to see who was the most dominant Heavenly Dragon, this skirmish caused a temporary truce between the three Fractions to take down the two rampaging dragons. After killing the two dragons, Biblical God decided to trap their souls into Sacred Gears; items with powerful abilities that were bestowed upon humans from the Biblical God himself.

Soon after the falling of the two Heavenly Dragons the Great War ended when the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans died along with the massive amount of casualties amongst the three. Ddraig intervene and stated that the rest of the history of the three Fractions weren't needed for me to learn.

Albion continued on and explained that he and Ddraig continued their feud by having their host fight each other to the death. Each resulted in different outcomes amongst the next host that became their next wielder. Sometimes they would cross paths with each other, then there were times when they didn't even come into contact with each other, or that their host never activated their Sacred Gear and just lived a normal life. Just depended on what the host did.

"Okay, so after hearing all that, I can safely grasp the whole situation here" I stated, as I continued writing the information I was provided with, which I began taking notes when Albion started talking about the Great War. "But from what you have told me, about the multiple hosts who wielded your Sacred Gears for thousands of year. Never I have I heard about them, nor seen someone have a quirk similar to what you have described"

 **[That's simple, we're not from the world. We're actually from another world]** Ddraig clarified.

"Eh?" I froze up from that statement. From another world!? Is that even possible to travel from one world to another? But then again from what I learned now, I'm guessing their world broke the logical sense of reality and science fiction. So anything they wanted to do could most likely happen if they put in the time and effort. That applying to dimension traveling, but the question is, 'how did they pull it off?'.

 **[Do you always mutter to yourself? Or are you too engulf with your newly acquired knowledge to realize you're talking out loud to yourself?]** Ddraig questioned, causing me to blush from embarrassment.

"Y-y-yeah, I sometimes c-can't help myself, and I begin muttering out random theories and ideas" I answered, while rubbing the back of my head.

 **{Ah, I see. Well just make sure you gain a little more control over it. It would be bad if your enemies overheard your plans and ideas}** Albion explained.

Albion is right! How come I've never thought about that? It would be bad if they heard my plans and tactics.

 **[You're doing it again Partner]** Ddraig said.

"Uuuwahh, I r-r-really need to gain a little bit control over it" I said depressed. Wait a minute aren't Albion and Ddraig suppose to be eternal rivals? "Hey Albion, Ddraig?"

 **[Yeah]**

 **{Hm?}**

"I just remembered something, aren't you two supposed to be rivals who fight to the death whenever your host meet each other?"

 **[Sounds about right]**

 **{You hit nail on the coffin kid}**

I could only deadpan at their causal responses, "So how are you two within me, isn't that suppose to be impossible?"

 **[Well you're right about that, but you see our world basically said 'Fuck logical reason']** Ddraig bluntly stated.

 **{To be honest in our world, anything could be possible as long as you're willing to push your limits}** Albion said, **{And because we were sent here by Great Red, he's the Apocalypse Dragon, Dragon of Dragons. He controls the dreams of others. With the help of Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, who is the Dragon of Infinity. They sent Ddraig and I to your world with their combined powers, in order to help achieve your dream of becoming a great hero}**

"But why me? I'm just an Quirkless boy, who dreams and believes in something that isn't attainable" I sadly said, as a few tears ran down my face.

 **[Kukukukuku, have you forgotten Partner? You have both Heavenly Dragons within you, you have the power to kill a God for crying out loud. You don't need a lousy** _ **'Quirk'**_ **, if you have us. And the reason they choose you is because you reminded them of my late Partner and best friend….]** Ddraig paused for a bit, as if he was hurting over the fact of it. Ddraig suddenly cough, and continued his explanation. **[It's because your heart is pure Partner, those who seek to help others before themselves without any knowledge of that person is worthy of us. That's what Great Red and Ophis said to us, so don't think of yourself as a failure]**

 **{Ddraig's right kid, and don't worry we'll help you achieve our powers, so you can help others in need}**

Right after they said those kind words, I was blinded again by the familiar red and white light. Once it died down, I was meet with the sight of a red gauntlet with gold spikes and green gems embedded into it. I also felt something on my back, and looked to find a pair of white energy wings on my back.

I was too shocked to say anything, which earned a snicker from the two ancient dragons.

 **{[These are our forms, and your tool that will help you surpass your goal of becoming the greatest hero to ever live. Now the question is, are you prepared for the harsh journey you will face along the path?]}** Ddraig and Albion said in unison.

I looked at my hand that wasn't covered by the gauntlet, and clenched it tightly, before looking up with a determined look. "HAI! I'M READY TO BECOME A HERO! PLEASE LOOK AFTER ME!"

If I could see Ddraig and Albion's expression right now, they would most likely be smiling at me.

This was the start of my harsh journey to becoming the greatest hero to ever live. And the day I became genuine friends with two other world beings.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter everyone. But college is a bitch, no time whatsoever.**

 **But hey at least I got the first chapter out, might've been shitty and rushed a bit. I'm not a perfect being so yeah. Hopefully I got Izuku, Ddraig and Albion's characteristics right, most likely not lol.**

 **For those who follow my other two stories I have no idea when a new chapter is going to come since I'm on a writer's block for those two. Sorry guys and gals.**

 **Please leave a review good/bad, either it accepted since it helps me progress as a writer. Favorite, follow or do both if you found this story interesting.**

 **That's enough from me since I'm tired as fuck. Have a wonderful day.**


	2. Killing My Innocence

Looking back on that day, one would say, 'I'm not dreaming, am I?'. That's what I was thinking at the time, and that only happened a year ago.

Over that year span, I have been put through hell and back from the two dragon's training regimen I was given. But even though life has been hell for me this year, I know I have to work twice as harder than everyone else who've been blessed with a Quirk. So I'm thankful towards Ddraig and Albion's guidance.

I have to prove to myself and other's that I am capable of becoming a great hero, and that one day when there is evil bringing about chaos and I come along the way. With a big smile across my face just like All Might, laughing in the face of evil. The good people will feel at ease in my presence, knowing that everything will be alright... Well that's how I pictured it would go down in my head.

One can dream right?... Though Ddraig and Albion sometimes told me that not all dreams go as we hope for it to be. That sometimes we have to face the reality around us, and understand that there will be consequences to face for those who walk the path of the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Not everything will end in a happy ending, sometimes those happy endings become regretful endings, mourning endings, and possibly bad endings…

When Ddraig and Albion told me that, I knew they were being honest with me. The tone in their voice as they cautioned me on my childish dreams of how I envisioned myself saving the day, was solemn.

Knowing that I just dropped the subject all together, not wanting to bring up anymore bad memories they had kept away.

…I would soon find out the first consequence for being their host.

* * *

 **A FanFiction Author Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Oppai Kami Story**

 **ドラゴン**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Killing My Innocence**

* * *

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **{Alright you can stop boosting now Partner}** Albion orders suddenly.

I stop my advances, and wait for the next step. We are currently in a small clearing in the mountain's forest nearby my hometown.

 **[I'm pretty sure Izuku can boost 10 more times Albion, so how come you stopped him halfway?]** Ddraig questions Albion.

Now after hearing that, I do recall that I was able to reach 20 boosts before my body gave out.

 **{Because I don't want him to go overboard with his attack, it'll draw in unwanted attention}** Albion explained, before continuing on. **{I'm going to say this once, so you can understand what you'll be getting into when you meet other powerful beings. Our powers draw in all sorts of attention, those being allies, enemies or in most cases future mates}**

"Ah, I see future mat- WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUTURE M-M-MATES!?" I exclaim in shock.

I wasn't prepared for that statement. Is this true? Or are they just joking with me? I sometimes can't tell with these two.

 **[Calm down Partner, it's a norm for our host to be surrounded by female companies. My recent host was practically the Harem King]** Ddraig informed me.

So they were telling the truth! How am I supposed to handle being surrounded by countless women, who are attracted to me because of my power!?

Wait! How come I haven't experience that yet, I did power up 20 times once. So why hasn't it happen already?

"S-s-still, I'm just 15 years old, romance isn't even on my mind" I said flailing my arms around.

 **{Alright, alright, alright. No need to have a panic attack. Just be more wary of your enemies, they'll be the one's who will go after you for a fight}** Albion said in a serious tone.

When you say it so seriously, I can't help but feel a little worried about that outcome.

I swallow the lump in my throat, and let out a weak 'Hai'.

[ **Good, now then let's carry on with the training. Now the reason why Albion and I have requested you to go to a remote forest is so we don't hurt or kill anyone during our training today]**

Woah! I wasn't suspecting the training session today to be this serious! Sure I had times where I activated my Sacred Gears, but never have I actually used them to their fullest.

We only used it to see how much I had progressed in my training.

"K-k-kill?!" My stuttering earned me a sigh.

 **{Yes Partner, Kill. You do remember that we have the power to kill Gods right?}** Albion questions me.

Of course! How could I have forgotten that important information!?

I give a small hesitant nod.

 **[As I recall last week, we told you that you had unlocked Balance Breaker]** Ddraig says.

I do recall that talk we had, but I don't really know what the Balance Breaker really is.

 **[Now the reason why we didn't want you to test it out was, because we were worried that you would accidentally activate both of ours at the same time]**

"Why would you guys be worried about that, isn't that the point for me to maintain both of your powers at the same time?" I ask with a hint of worry.

 **{Well yeah that's the plan overall,...but since you're still a human. Activating both of our powers at the same time will put a massive amount of strain on your body. The outcomes can range from a immediate shutdown of your body and you possibly go into a coma, or most likely instant death}** Albion explains bluntly.

Oi! What do you mean death!? I can understand my body giving out, but death? Seriously!? How powerful is this Balance Breaker then!?

"W-w-woah, woah, wait a min-"

 **[For one to achieve Balance Breaker, is all determined by the host's emotions or willpower]** Ddraig explains out of nowhere.

"Are you seriously going to cut me off and start explaining how to activate it!?"

 **[Well of course, we don't really have a lot of time. Since you're entrance exam for U.A is coming up soon]**

Okay I understand now, but I really wished we had trained on achieving Balance Breaker the next day.

"Okay then, let's do this. The faster I get to controlling this Balance Breaker, the better chance I have on the exam"

 **[Now I want you to give it your all, use those built up emotions inside of you and release it altogether. Remember the amount of will you have the higher chance you have to achieving the Forbidden Move]**

Listening to Ddraig's explanation, I close my eyes and begin using the emotions I've been feeling all these years. Fear, anger, depression, joy, trust, and anticipation. Soon as I reach the final emotion, my mind goes blank.

I can't open my eyes for some reason, and it's making worry. Did something go wrong during the process!? Why can't I do anything!?

Wait! I see a small light up head, so I can confirm that I still have some sort of sight still just can't open my eyes.

 _ **「**_ _ **Oi!-**_ _ **」**_ A voice suddenly appears, catching me off guard.

Who was that? That doesn't sound like Ddraig or Albion's booming voice.

"Uh….hello?" I hesitantly ask.

….

….

….

….

「 _ **ZOOM ZOOM IYAAN!**_ _ **」**_ An extremely loud voice shouts randomly, almost giving me a heart attack.

WHAT THE WAS THAT!?

I immediately open my eyes, just in time to hear.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

 **[Hahahahaha, I knew you had it in you Partner]** Ddraig was laughing, like he was some sort of dad appraising his child for learning how to ride a bike for the first time.

But even so, I'm not really paying any attention to all that. I'm still confuse and curious to who and what that was just now.

"W-w-what…..was that….just now?" My voice faltering.

 **{That's your Balance Breaker, or in short term; Scale Mail. It's the Boosted Gear's armor}** Albion explains to me.

Yeah I kind of figured that out already guys, but my mind is on that person's voice I heard in my mind!

"Not that….. I'm talking about the voice in mind that heard when I was accessing my emotions…." I say softly, "Do you guys know who that was?"

….

….

Ddraig and Albion don't respond, and it's making me feel really uncomfortable.

"Guys?" I call out, hoping to get a answer.

 **[It can't be…..him, but Izuku isn't suppose be able to access that part of the Sacred Gear yet…..]** Ddraig mumbles to himself

 **{Clearly he did access that part of the Gear, so that only means that he made contact with** _ **him**_ **}** Albion voices his opinion.

What part did I access? And who's _him_?! I'm so confused right now, somebody please explain what's going on.

 **[Partner]**

Ddraig's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Yeah….Ddraig?"

 **[What did** _ **he**_ **say to you?]** Just hearing the seriousness in his voice, is making me uncomfortable.

 _*Gulp*_

"W-w-well, I first heard the person say, 'Oi!'" I say nervously.

 **{And?}**

"Uh…..then his voice suddenly became extremely loud shouting, 'ZOOM ZOOM IYAAN!'" I impersonate the voice spot on.

 **[Erk!]** Ddraig makes a discomfort grunt.

Woah! What's with that reaction? Did I make it sound weird or something?

….

….

 **{HAHAHAHAHA!}** Albion suddenly bursts out laughing, catching me off guard.

"What's so funny?" I ask, hoping to get an reason.

 **{Haha, because that would have to be Issei Hyoudou. Ddraig's recent host hahahahaha}** Albion continues laughing.

Wait! That was Issei!? I remember his name when Ddraig mentioned him a couple months ago.

 **[WAHHHHH, WHY ME!?** _ ***SOB SOB SOB***_ **I WISH THAT WRETCHED PHRASE NEVER EXISTED!]** Ddraig suddenly cries out in agony.

Ddraig's crying!? What is going on here!? What did this Issei person do to make Ddraig express these types of emotions!?

My life is in a hectic moment as we speak!

* * *

After a couple of minutes of just Ddraig crying while Albion let out a few chuckles, everything began to go back to normal.

"You want to talk about it Ddraig?"

 **[...No….. let's just carry on with the training already]** Ddraig sounds so broken.

But nonetheless I nod my head, and speaking of training. What's with this super cool armor I'm wearing!? Wait a minute Albion did mention it not too long ago. Something about it being my Balance Breaker form.

If that's the case then this thing is awesome! I wonder what I'm capable of doing?

 **{Partner please refrain from speaking your thoughts out}** Albion suddenly interjects.

Oops…

 **[** _ **Sigh**_ **…...use your Dragon Shot]** Ddraig says monotonously.

Eh? Dragon Shot? What's that?

 **{Remember the boosts you did awhile back?}** Albion reminds me, nodding my head. **{Use that stored up energy and release it from your gauntlet}**

If that's all…... Well…..okay then. I position myself to face a group of trees. Taking in deep breaths, I close my eyes and begin drawing in the energy I built up earlier to my gauntlet.

Almost….there….

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Got it!

….

…...so….what now? Do I have to say something or do some type of speci-

As soon as I held my armoured gauntlet forward, a sudden red beam of energy shot out from my palm in a tremendous wide spray.

 _ **Don!**_

 _ **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**_

"GUWAH!"

I'm suddenly knock back from the energy beam's sheer force coming out of my hand! Even though this is Dragon Shot, I'm still overwhelmed by the humongous size of it!

Compare my body to it, it's 6 times the size of my height! And that's just practicing on a group of trees-

The beam dissipates, revealing where the trees _used_ be located, but instead there was an enormous hole left in it's wake! I continue to follow the beam's trail with my eyes, before my eyes almost bulged out of my helmet.

Where _once_ lied a mountain, was now nonexistent. I just blew away a FREAKING MOUNTAIN! A MOUNTAIN!

 **[Reset]**

The power inside me suddenly vanishes, and my armor gives out, shattering into tiny specs of crystal particles. My legs give out and I suddenly find myself on my hands and knees, breathing in and out harshly.

 **{This is why I made him stop boosting Ddraig, his body wouldn't be able to handle 20 boosts and release it while using Balance Breaker. You have to remember that he's still a human boy and not a Devil like Issei}** Albion says sternly.

 **[Indeed you are correct about that, but at least we know his limit now! That was my plan from the get go!]** Ddraig proudly remarks.

I doubt that Ddraig, because you were also confused when Albion asked us to stop boosting earlier.

At least he's not brooding anymore I guess….before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

A couple hours later, I was walking back down the trail I came from to get back to town.

"So I can only hold my Balance Breaker for 2 hours, before I exert too much strain on my body?" Saying out loud, earning a **'mhmm'** from my neighboring dragons. "But if I release too much power in one go, I'll be cutting my time usage, resulting me to lose my Balance Breaker form. Anything I'm missing?"

I could hear Ddraig and Albion ponder for a bit.

 **[There is, but you don't have to worry about it right now]**

 **{Indeed, just keep training so you can hold your Balance Breaker for longer}**

There's still more to my Balance Breaker huh? I can't decide whether to be happy or worried for my sake.

 _*Sigh*_

"Well I guess I'm going to have to train much harder now to unlock all your guy's abilities and forms" I say with a little determination in my tone.

Which earned me a snort from the two ancient dragons. Thanks for the encouraging grunt guys.

Looking around my surroundings, I notice I'm in a pretty shady neighborhood at the moment. Did I go down the wrong path?

I should probably find a train station quickly, don't want to be here when it turns nighttime.

I quicken my pace, hoping to get out of this bad area, because there is no way I'm going to defend myself in this weaken state!

I continue looking around for any signs of a train station nearby, but no luck. I'm starting to panic a bit, the sun is going down gradually as minutes pass by.

OH NO! Where the heck is the station at?! I'm going to be in trouble if I'm here by nighttime!

I'm starting to sprint now, frantically looking around every direction. When suddenly…..

 _ **Bump!**_

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

I felt a sudden rush of force hit my lower body, causing me to halt abruptly. Looking down, I notice a little girl with messy white hair, her body was covered in bandages while wearing a small short sleeve dress.

What the- why's she covered in bandages? Did something happen to her?

The little girl was rubbing her bottom, before looking up at me exposing her bright red eyes and a small horn on the right side of her horn.

Why are you just staring at her? Help her up!

"I'm sorry about that, here let me hel-" I immediately halt my words, once I saw her flinch and scoot back from my hand.

What!? Why is she reacting like that to me? I'm just trying to help.

I then notice the look in her eyes….. confusion, sadness, and…...fear.

 _ **[Partner, I feel a hostile aura coming towards us, I recommend you to prepare yourself for anything]**_ Ddraig warns me, causing me look towards the alleyway.

 _Gwuf…...gwuf….gwuf….gwuf….._

The footsteps resonated out from deep in the alleyway, getting louder as it drew closer. I squint my eyes, and see dark silhouette emerging from the alleyway.

The little girl must've heard the footsteps behind her, because she immediately hide behind me. I look at her for a second, and notice the fear in her eye's intensify. I felt her clutch my track pants tightly, while shivering badly.

Just seeing the fear etched on her face, is making me worry a bit. Returning my attention back towards the alleyway, and saw the person standing 10 feet away from us.

The man look to be in his early 20's, his hair was short, brownish with matching eyes, but with seem to be bloodshot. He was wearing a green coat with a furry collar and a pair of medical gloves. On his face was a orange, beak-shaped mask, looking at it closer it reminds me of a plague doctor's mask.

 _ **{Partner, I sense a mass amount of killing intent coming off of that guy}**_ Albion's words echos in my head.

"There you are Eri, I really wish you stop running off on your own. This world is dangerous for a little girl, so hurry up and come" the guy says calmly, before turning his attention to me. "Ah, sorry for the inconvenience my daughter has caused you. She tends to get carried away with her fun and games. I hope she wasn't too much of problem. The name's, Kai Chisaki".

I don't respond back right away, because for some reason I feel like it's all just a facade. There's a reason why, Eri (Which I assume is her name since he called her that), is showing these emotions. He must've done something really bad to her, if she's running and hiding from him, even Ddraig and Albion warned me earlier. He's not showing his true colors….. yet.

 _ **[Impressive partner, you manage not to blurt that all out this time when it's crucial]**_ Ddraig praises me out of nowhere.

Now's not the time for that Ddraig! _'Something isn't right here, you guys warned me about feeling killing intent earlier. He's acting very civil and polite, but at the same time I can't help but feel weary of him'_

 _ **{And you should be cautious of him, I've met enemies like him back in our original world. Quite a lot to be honest. My advice for you to handle these types of enemies is to tread carefully. Analyze his movements, facial expressions, and tone. Now hurry up and answer him, before he gets suspicious]**_ Albion said, giving me such a helpful advice.

I exit my thoughts, and respond back. "Not at all, she hasn't done anything wrong" In a calm manner.

Nice going on my part, I didn't even stutter!

"Thank goodness, well now come on Eri. Time to go home, we shouldn't bother this nice boy anymore" Chisaki's tone being of that caring. Though I heard a hint of disdain within his tone.

But even after being asked, Eri didn't budge from her spot, instead her grip gotten tighter on my pants. His facial expression faltered a little when she didn't do what she was told.

"Now, now, I don't want to have to _punish_ you when we get home Eri. You know I don't like _punishing_ you, so please listen to daddy and let's go home" Chisaki's voice sounds like he's forcing himself to sound calm.

I continue to remain calm and neutral, but at the same time his mask is making uncomfortable. I then notice his attention was back on me, he probably saw me looking at him.

"Don't pay any heed to my mask, I wear it because I dislike dirt" Chisaki informs me, as he points at his mask.

What kind of an excuse was that? But I give him a nod anyways.

" _Please….don't leave me…... I'm begging you…"_ I hear a soft whisper. I give a quick glance to Eri, and notice the fear in her voice.

Don't worry I won't, I just have to figure Chisaki out first.

"Your daughter seems frightened about something"

I notice a frown appear on his face, "I simply scolded her earlier, when she was acting up" Chisaki explains.

Eri clutching onto me tighter, after hearing his response. Scolded huh? You probably did something worse than scolding.

"So what's up with all the bandages?" I ask, dwelling deeper.

"She falls a lot" Chisaki responds immediately.

Okay that's absurd, no way some falls that much and requires that many bandages from just falling!

"That's a little strange for normal standards don't you think?" I question.

"I would kindly ask you to please refrain from my ideas a normal family" Chisaki says politely.

What's that got to do with your ideas of a family!? Seems like I got to take it a step further.

"What are you really doing to the girl, Chisaki?" There that should do it.

Chisaki let out a defeated sigh, "I suppose you should know. Follow me" Chisaki turns on his heel and walks into the alley.

"Why not tell me right here? What's so important that you need me to follow you into a alleyway?"

Chisaki halted once I finished questioning him. "You're quite the nosy one aren't you? I've tried my best to remain civil and humane, but now you're starting to piss me off" Chisaki's tone did a 180 turn. He began pulling at his glove, which suddenly made Eri let go of me and run towards him. Chisaki stop midway of removing his glove, and turns towards Eri with a sweet smile, which I knew was fake.

"Good girl Eri, daddy's proud of his little girl. I'm sorry for my sudden rudeness, it's been a stressful day for me, so I'm sorry if I took my frustration out on you" Chisaki's tone went back to its original politeness.

He took Eri's hand, and began walking away from me, as they continued walking I saw Eri steal a glance back at me with a little hope in her eyes.

 _ **[Are you just going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to save that little girl?]**_ Ddraig questions me, which made me snap out of my shock.

"WAIT!" I shout, making the duo stop in their tracks.

"What do you need boy?" Chisaki sounded annoyed now.

But I didn't let that bother me one bit. Narrowing my eyes, gave Chisaki a glare that seemed to aggravate him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Did you really think I didn't see the pleading look in Eri's eyes as she held me? That's the look of someone who is in constant fear, a look of a victim!" I declare, intensify my glare.

That seemed to cross the line for Chisaki, because in an instant, a wave of spikes came from the ground and launched itself at me. I immediately jumped to the side, barely avoiding the attack.

 _ **[Call out my Sacred Gear partner]**_

"Boost!"

 **[Boost!]**

Ddraig's Sacred Gear appears on my arm, as I get into a fighting stance.

"Oh? So you really do want to die? Huh, _Hero?_ " Chisaki's tone is cold and menacingly.

"Wasn't planning to die, but rather taking Eri back home with me _Villain_ " I retorted back.

I got to thank Ddraig and Albion for the training they gave me to stay collected and level-headed while in a fight.

"Is that so?" Chisaki touches the ground disassembling and reassembling it into a wave of spikes.

 _ **{Use my wings as a shield, hurry!}**_

I deactivate Boosted Gear and summon Divine Dividing using the wings as a shield to hold off the attack.

The attack push me back a couple of feet from impact! Note to self, don't get hit by it head on!

Using my strength, I open my wings hard enough to push back the concrete spikes.

"Impressive I must say, you were able to block and withstand my sudden attack quickly…...but you lack the experience of actual combat boy" Chisaki spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Well duh. Of course I know I lack experience, do you think I fight crime all the time? I'm barely getting into high school" I retort back, earning a snort in return.

"Eh, too bad you won't be able to continue anymore" Chisaki suddenly had shorten the distance between us. Jolting back in shock, I barely dodge his right hand.

 _ **[Careful Partner!]**_

I know Ddraig! I need to figure out a plan on how to deal with him, fast!

Chisaki quickly places his hand onto the ground, and once again sends the concrete spikes my way. I begin shielding myself with the wings, but my eyes widen when I saw the spikes change trajectory all of a sudden.

He can maneuver his attacks!? I watch as the spikes split apart avoiding my wings completely, moving behind me on all sides. I rotate my head to look behind me, and see the spikes motionless in mid-air aiming at my back now.

You…..gotta be kidding me…

The spikes launches itself at me instantly, I retract my wings as fast as I could hoping to god that I block off the attack. I barely succeed in blocking it off, but my body lost balance from the intense force applied to my back.

"Ugh!" I let out a painful grunt, as I catch myself from falling. Taking in deep breaths, I look up at Chisaki and notice a craze smile etched on his face.

"Now, now, there's no time for breaks Kid" Chisaki once again rushes me with a wave of spikes.

This is getting ridiculous! I can't even formulate a plan, when he's not letting up on his attacks! He's right about me not having any real combat experience…...But this just turned into a fight for life or death!

I try blocking again, but was too late to fully shield myself.

"AUGHHHHHHHH!" I scream in pain, as I was being stab in my right shoulder and leg.

 _ **[{PARTNER!?]}**_ I hear Ddraig and Albion shout in worry.

Ah! It…..hurts….so much, this is definitely worse than that time when I was being suffocated to death!

Chisaki let out a chuckle, so sinister that made my blood run cold.

"Hurts doesn't? I just enjoy inflicting pain and misery to those who get in my way, releases all the stress I build up over time" Chisaki informs with a deep breath, "And also I like to see that I'm vaccinating you _viruses_ "

What? What the hell is he talking about viruses?

"I can see that you're confused as to why I said that" Chisaki suddenly lifts his arms into the air in an exaggerated motion. "This world is filled with diseases you so called _Heros_ see yourself as. I like to call it _Hero Syndrome_ , your disgustingly acts of _kindness_ and _altruistic_ behaviour sickens me to my very core! This world isn't sunshine and happy endings kid! Time for you to realize this in your final moments!" Chisaki spat out insanely, his eyes widen in pure joy after hearing himself sprout his ideas.

This guy is nuts! His vision is pure insane, how can our acts of kindness and altruistic be seen as a disease!

I felt the spikes retract from my body, causing me to yelp in pain as I fell into my own pool of blood. My eyes were shut tight, gritting my teeth to nullify the pain. I can taste my own blood that was mixed in with my sweat.

Salty…..It tasted like warm salt water.

" _Daddy don't kill him!_ " I hear a sudden cry of plead enter my ears.

Mustering enough strength to raise my head, my left eye still close from the blood layering it. I look to find young Eri staring at me in worry.

"Eh?" Chisaki lets out a annoyed moan, as he turned his attention to his daughter. "What…..was…... _that…...Eri!_ " Chisaki voice laced in anger.

Eri instinctively step back in fear, after seeing and hearing the anger in his eyes and voice. But Eri surprisingly had regain a little bit of composure. " _I…..s-s-said….d-d-don't…...kill him, da-d-daddy!_ ". Eri spoke in a fearful manner.

I couldn't see what Chisaki's facial expression was at the moment, but judging my the small shaking in his body movement he was livid in anger. I took notice of Eri's expression morph into terror.

"Who are you to _order_ ME AROUND!" Chisaki bark back in a vicious tone, making poor Eri fall back in panic. "Before I finish off this boy, I'm going to use you as an example on how he's going to die!"

After hearing his statement, my heart sunk into my stomach.

N-n-n-no…...nononononononO! Leave her alone….. I'm suppose to be the one you kill! Come on BODY! MOVE!

 _ **[Partner you're too weak to do anything, so-]**_

 _ **{Izuku, you can't -}**_

I could hear Ddraig and Albion warn me, but their voices were drown out by the loud thumping in my heart.

I watch in fear, as Chisaki slowly places his hand onto Eri's small head. One by one, his fingers slowly descend on her snowy white hair.

After seeing what his Quirk could do…...no!

Tears were falling heavily down Eri's face, as she shook under Chisaki's touch. I even felt my tears wanting to emerge from my eyes.

" _No….please…... don't hurt her!_ " I beg, but my words didn't reach Chisaki's ears.

I saw that his middle finger had place itself on her head.

" _Please…... it's me you want to kill not her!_ I'm begging you DON'T!" I shout in panic, but Chisaki decided to ignore my plead.

Chisaki placing his ring finger on her head now.

"STOP IT! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL! LEAVE HER ALONE, IT'S ME YOU WANT DAMNIT! KILL ME INSTEAD! KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILLMEKILLMEKILLME!" I scream with all my might.

Chisaki lets out a small laugh, and turned his head my way. He's eyes wide that look of a psychopath's. "Too….late kid".

Instantaneously, Eri let out the most blood curdling scream I've ever heard, as her body broke apart in a bloody mess.

In an instance my eyes widen horror, my pupils dilated. My mouth open wide, wanting to scream out in a pleading manner to stop, but my throat was dry from my recent screaming.

Eri keep screaming in pain, as her body was disassembled and reassembled in a gruesome fashion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AH!AHAHAH!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eri's little voice shrieking in an impossible tune.

My eardrums felt like they were bleeding from her vocal cries entering them. I felt so powerless, as I watching Eri suffer without being able to do anything.

GODDAMNIT! I GOT TO SAVE HER! COME ON IZUKU, GET UP! GET UP GET UP GETUPGETUPGETUP! YOU WANT TO BECOME THE GREATEST HERO TO EVER LIVE, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE A LITTLE GIRL!?PATHETIC!

 _ **'Ddraig….Albion…'**_ my mental thought sounding harsh and angry

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **{...}**_

They stayed quiet, but I knew they could hear me.

 _ **'GIVE ME THE POWER TO KILL THIS BASTARD! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE REPERCUSSIONS, JUST HELP ME KILL HIM DAMNIT!'**_ I roar in demand, but they didn't answer me back. _**'Fine….. I'll do it my-'**_

 _ **[Did you think we were going to let this continue on for any longer?]**_ Ddraig's voice suddenly appeared.

 _ **{We were busy adjusting your body, so you would be able to have the power to end this cruel man's life}**_ Albion explained.

Huh? They were actually trying to help me gain enough energy to defeat Chisaki!?

 _ **[We'll explain the details later, for now…...give him hell]**_

You guys are the best, I promise I'll save Eri and kill Chisaki.

I mentally gave them a grateful smile, but instantly focus my attention back to reality. Eri was still screaming in pain, and from the beginning I was wondering if anyone else was going to help us, but nobody did. So I'll finish this with my own two hands.

I instantly felt the wounds that Chisaki had flicked upon me, were now gone and only the holes in my clothing were there. I began to slowly pick myself off the ground, even though Ddraig and Albion had given me enough energy to fight. It still didn't help me regain the amount of blood I lost, so I was still feeling the fatigue of blood loss throughout my body.

But this doesn't compare to what Eri is experiencing. The pain and damage inflicted upon her, is more severe than my own. So that's why I'll fight through it for her! Don't you worry Eri, after this is over I'll make sure you'll never experience this amount of pain ever again!

I finally stood up, balancing my body so I wouldn't fall down. My eyes fixated on Chisaki's back, with a murderous glint embedded into them.

"Balance Breaker!"

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

"Huh?" Chisaki hums out in confusion, ceasing Eri's gruesome transformation which her body reassembled back to normal. Eri fell down unconsciously, her frail little body had given out on her from the amount pain receiving. Chisaki was about to look back, when...

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chisaki cried out in pain.

My fist was lounge into his midsection, as I glare into his eyes through my helmet. Pushing with all my force, I launch Chisaki through a building.

 _ **Crack!**_ _ **Crash!**_

"UGHHHHHHHH!" Hearing a painful groan escape within the building. A few seconds later Chisaki emerges from the hole in the building, blood trickling down the side of his head. Chisaki was glaring at me with pain written all over his face. "You... _bastard!_ How dare you hit me you scum!".

Chisaki clutches his stomach in pain, before vomiting out a pool of blood onto the ground.

"Hurts doesn't it?" It really wasn't a question, but more of a rhetorical one.

Chisaki touch the ground and sent his spikes my way, but instead of dodging them I took it head on. Making contact with my armor, the spikes crumpled up into small rocks.

"What!? How's that possible!?" Chisaki was taken back, his attack wasn't as effective as it was before.

"My turn"

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Raising my arm up slowly in Chisaki's direction, I can see Chisaki look on in confusion and concern.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

 _ **Don! Swoosh!**_

Chisaki immediately put a concrete wall to block my attack, but alas it was futile.

 _ **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**_

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chisaki's wall was decimated from my attack, and….. "MY FUCKING ARMS!?"

Chisaki fell onto his knees, hitting his forehead hard onto the ground repeatedly. Probably trying to ignore the pain from his bloody stubs.

Raising his now bloodied head, Chisaki gave me terrified look. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

"Monster?... The only monster I see is right in front of me, a monster who gruesomely tears apart a little girl into pieces, only for him to put her back together and do it over and over again. That's the monster I'm looking at right in front of me!"

I grab Chisaki by his hair, and lift him up with ease so his face was level to mine. "I'm going to make sure you suffer….. _ **prepare yourself Chisaki**_ "

Everything went black after that.

* * *

My eyes shot open, and found myself standing in a ruined alleyway, scorched walls, debris of a building blown apart. But that wasn't the main detail that truly caught my eyes, it was the mass amount of blood that painted the walls and floor in a gruesome fashion.

My breath hitch at the sight. "W-w-what happened here?" I raise my left hand to my face, but I froze once I felt some sort of warm liquid on my face. Looking down slowly at my hands, I saw they were stained red.

What!? What did I do!? Please tell me I didn't do anything I will regret.

 **[It's too late for that Partner]** Ddraig spoke out.

What do you mean, 'Too late'!? What did I do!?

 **{Look at what you did, when you were blinded with rage}**

I do as I was told, and look once more at my surroundings. My pupils dilated at the destruction and chaos I caused.

The remains of Chisaki scattered about in front of me, well you could barely even tell who it was because of how brutally his body was mangled and ripped apart.

I did that to him?! I actually took someone's life for the first time?! I think I'm gonna hurl!

 **[That isn't the only thing you did Partner]**

"What do you mean-"

 _ **Crash! Roar! Splinter! Sizzle!**_

Fiery of flames filled my eyes, as the sounds of flames mixed in with the agony cries of help. I witness random people, running out of the rubble on fire, pleading and begging for someone to help.

I want to help them, but I'm the one who did this to them…. I'm there murderer…..

I step back in fear and shame, turning around I take notice of Eri's unconscious form. Without thinking I pick her up in a bridal style and run… The sound of sirens and heros filled my ears in back of me. But I kept running and running, as my tears left my face. I didn't look back, for I was ashamed and scared of what I done.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter, might of had some grammar errors throughout this chapter, but I ain't perfect with my writing skills.**

 **I had to rewrite the Chisaki scene 6-7 times until it felt right to me. So yeah that and college were keeping me from finishing this chapter, so I'm sorry for the wait.**

 **And sorry if this felt rush, in anyway. I wanted to bring in the Eri arc (As I like to call it) really early into the story.**

* * *

 **Now onto the review responses.**

 **Addles28: I'm glad to see your enthusiasm for this story mate!**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Yeah it is my friend! It's gonna be crazy ride!**

 **FDGamerml: Thanks for the support!**

 **Guest (Nitro): Yeah something had went wrong when I posted the first chapter, sorry about the confusion.**

 **: Confused me with the first review lol.**

 **Mike202303: I glad you find it fantastic, you won't be disappointed!**

 **AndiDuel: You should watch the anime or read the light novel, it's a great series with a good plot! And I'll try to keep the harem to a small limit, no promises though.**

 **Jjdoughboy: Same thing I said to (Nirto).**

 **RubyDarkGreen9: Hahaha, sorry my friend, but I promise you won't be disappointed!**

 **Guest (Dragontitan): 1st question, In all honesty, Izuku is op as hell already! So I'm not sure if I want to give him one for all. 2nd question, I haven't even put any thought into who is going to be in the harem. So yeah….**

 **Sqwimzy: I'm glad you find it nice!**

 **Guest (M): Didn't feel like it belonged in the crossover section, then again that's my way of seeing it. Thanks for the compliment, and Issei's back story will be revealed later on!**

 **Emrys Akayuki: I follow your story my friend lol. And I'll take you advice to heart! Thanks for the tips!**

 **Lightningblade49: Yeah, it gonna be a good time with the Sacred Gear's power that Izuku is gonna unlock later on. Issei's uncontrolled form is crazy lol.**

 **Guest (LL): Yeah that's true if he does get one for all, he'll be a monster. Love the one punch man reference. But the villains he's going to fight won't always have Izuku winning, since I want him to experience lossing.**

 **The Howling Behemoth: You're going to be more interested later on!**

 **Sk2dydid: Thanks for the support, and I will study hard I promise!**

 **Robin the Ylissian Grandmaster: Thanks for the love mate! Hope you find this chapter enjoyable!**

* * *

 **Finally finished with the review responses.**

 **Leave a review of any kind, I enjoy reading them even if they flaming me lol. Favorite and Follow if you find it enjoyable and Interesting.**

 **Oppai Kami out!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Slowly Losing Myself**


	3. Slowly Losing Myself

I kept running, and running, and running, and running away from the death and destruction I caused. Too afraid to hear their pleading cries for help, and too afraid to see their agony plastered on their melted burnt faces.

I already seen enough for any 15 year old teenager to witness with his own eyes. It was enough for me to pick up Eri, and run off the opposite direction leaving those innocent civilians to suffer and die, because of my _own_ doings.

I remember not stopping to catch my breath, as I left a trail of tears in my path. I didn't realize I had made it home, while bashing and crying for mom to open the door in the late night.

Mom was in a state of panic once she saw me holding an unconscious Eri in my arms, and seeing the state we were in. She was immediately in tears, and began shooting a 100 questions within a second as we entered the house.

I didn't respond back, or rather I couldn't answer back. My mind was finally broken from all the stress and trauma I endured within a couple of hours. Everything after that went black, and all I could remember hearing was mom screaming my name in a worried panic.

" _IZUKU!?"_

….

.…

…..…..

The events afterwards were a blur to me. I could only recall hearing a medical monitor beeping in my ears, as my eyes kept closed. I had concluded that I was in a hospital at that moment, afterwards I couldn't hear nor see anything from the outside world during my stay at the hospital.

I was tormented in my dreams, being reminded of the collapsed buildings that were consumed in flames. The shrieks and cries for help within them. I found myself every time I was reminded of it, just staring at the scene in horror. I wanted to help save them, but my body never responded to my commands. I was frozen into place being forced to relive that moment over, and over, and over, and over. Til the point where I remembered every single detail of the event, as my inner self cried bloody tears, screaming for it to stop and have mercy on me.

...…...To forgive me for my sin. I was trapped in a void full of nightmares that reminded me of the horror I had caused. I just wanted to escape this nightmare I was trapped in, but I….. couldn't.

It wasn't a nightmare either…...but reality. The reality of being the host of two ancient dragons from a different world that have powers to kill Gods, and I used that power to kill….innocent people.

I don't recall hearing Ddraig or Albion talking to me during it all, or rather I just ignored everything all around me to remind myself that I was a murderer now.

...Murderers can't be heroes.

* * *

 **A FanFiction Author Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Oppai Kami Story**

 **ドラゴン**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Slowly Losing Myself**

* * *

" _How could you!"_

" _You killed us!"_

" _Murderer!"_

" _Look at what you done!"_

" _Damn you to HELL!"_

" _You killed my family!"_

" _Mama and Papa aren't here anymore, because you killed them"_

" _Izuku, honey…...how could you kill…..me"_

….

" _ **HHHHHHAU"**_

I lunged straight up on my bed, my hands outstretched in a grasping fashion, as if I was trying to grab something to support me. My breathing was erratic, it felt like I ran on for a long duration of time without stopping to a catch a breath. It didn't help the fact I was drenched in cold sweat either. I noticed it was in the middle of the night from the moonlight entering my window.

It took me a couple of minutes to get my bearings straight, and I was now sitting on the edge of my bed with my face in my palms.

"Just calm down Izuku, it was just a bad dream. You had no control over your powerssssss…." My voice trailed off, I looked up from my hands to see my reflection in the mirror.

I was crying this whole time without even knowing it….. The facial expression I had was keen to that of someone in grief and sorrow.

" _I...killed those people, and….didn't even attempt to save them"_ I whispered to myself, as I got up from my bed and walked over to the mirror. _"You…..killed those innocent people without any thought for their well-being"_

There was a glazed look in my eyes, as I stared into my reflection. Looking into my eyes I could sense the emotions within me eroding away into nothingness. In such a short timeframe to be exact, I was now reduced to a hollow shell of my former self.

" _You killed them. You killed them. You killed them. You killed them_ " I kept repeating to my reflection, as I absent-mindedly closed my hand into a fist. " _You killed them. You killed them. You k_ illedthem. You killed them. You killed them. You kilLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM! **YOU KILLED THEM! YOU** _ **KILLED THEM!**_ _ **YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM! YOU MURDERER!**_ "

 _ **SMASH! CRASH! SMASH! CRASH!**_

 _ **Pant….Pant….Pant…Pant…**_

I stared intensely at my shattered reflection. I could see the disgust and anger etched on my face, as warm blood trailed down my forehead. My right fist was embedded in the mirror, bleeding profusely as it painted the mirror and wall in black blood.

 _GWUF….GWUF…...GWUF…..GWUF…._

"Izuku!? What happened dear!? What was with all that screaming!? Did something break!? Izuku open the do…." I drowned out her voice, once my eyes laid silently at my bloodied disfigured reflection.

" _Why…..why me? I feel like I'm losing my mind everyday…...My heart hurts so much"_ I whispered closing my eyes shut, grinding my teeth in pain, as I clutched my heart. _"I hate myself so much…... I'm afraid of myself…."_

I laid my forehead against the shattered mirror, as I began to cry silently to myself.

 _*Sobsobsob*_ _*Sniffsniffsniff* *Sobsobsob*_

"Izuku, dear!? Please open the door, you're making me worry" My mom begged me.

I turned my back against the mirror, and slid down until I was sitting on the shards of glass. I sat there in a limp state feeling my strength leave my body every second.

I stared up at the ceiling absent-mindedly, while belittling myself mentally over and over and over. I was slipping away into a deep depression.

The wounds I created physically kept spewing blood, but I didn't care for my well-being anymore. I allowed the warm blood to seep into my eyes, clouding my vision in dark red. My right hand was cold and numb, even with the warm blood coating it.

I couldn't feel any type of pain from the wounds, but only the numbness that follows after. However, I wanted to feel the pain, because I deserved it for what I have done to those people. Though it never came to me, because life had other plans for me.

That was for me to live with this heavy guilt at such a young age. To break me completely as a human being, until I was nothing more than a hollow shell…...and it's exceeding already. I lost the will to become a Hero, after I was labeled a _'Vigilante'_ on the news channel last week.

That whole week I tried forgetting that horrible event, but everytime I tried to. I was reminded of it a hundredfold. I couldn't eat nor sleep, I wanted to punish myself to attone for my sins, but everything I did didn't matter. It wouldn't bring those people back from the dead, and it sure as hell wouldn't be enough for forgiveness. So, I broke my humanity as best as I could.

And finally I succeeded in doing that tonight….., because of the emptiness within me was there for good….Or so I thought.

" _Big Brother?!"_ A faint shimmer of light entered my bloody vision, and began breaking through the darkness that surrounded me.

I slowly looked in the direction of the voice…..and there she was….. That snow white hair glistening from the moonlight, was like a path out of the darkness. Those vibrant red eyes stared into my soul, warming me from within.

I weakly reached out with my left arm, _"E-E-Eri?"_ My voice was raspy from the dryness in my throat. _"Eri….."_ I was about to lean forward, but stopped myself. I was afraid that if I got any closer, she would disappear for good. So I remained in my spot, slowly lowering my arm to the ground. I lowered my head to hide my bloodied face, in an attempt to not scare her away.

Suddenly I felt something warm and soft grasp my hand gently. Immediately I looked up and saw little Eri holding my hand in her own, clutching it against her face.

I stared dumbly at her unable to process why she would try to comfort such a disgusting human like me.

" _B-B-Big Brother, why did you hurt yourself?!"_ So much worry in that voice, and it was all directed towards me.

You shouldn't be worrying over someone like me. I'mma monster Eri…...monsters don't deserve to be given that type of affection.

" _Please stop hurting yourself Big Brother, it hurts to see you suffer!"_ Eri beckoned.

" _I deserve to suffer Eri….. I'm a monster….."_ I was cut off by Eri's next statement.

" _I don't see a monster, but a Hero who saved and freed me from my miserable life. I would never think of you as a monster, but as my HERO!"_ Eri shouted at the end with some much emotion in it.

Eri immediately hugged me tightly, as I sat there in a limp fashion. Her warmness was spreading throughout my body. I could feel Eri's teardrops land on my back, as she held me.

I didn't respond back with hug myself, but simply sat there crying quietly into her shirt. My mother watched from the doorway in worry, as she saw the bloodied state I was in. Though I ignored her in the end.

On this eventful night, I decided to accept the fact I wasn't going to be the same no more...

* * *

 **To be continued….**

 **Sorry for wait guys and girls, I had a lot of assignments to finish for college.**

 **This chapter is short if you haven't noticed it that's, because it's more of a filler chapter. This is to show how those innocent people's death affected him mentally. Remember he's just a 15 year old, so for someone so young to cause that and witness the aftermath of it can fuck them up for good.**

 **So basically Izuku is a kid, who knows the harsh reality he is going to face with the cost of blood being spilled on both sides. He's mentally broken, but he still has the heart of a true hero within him.**

 **Also there is probably a lot of broken english and grammar errors throughout this chapter sorry for that everyone!**

 **Last but not least, want to make this clear so you won't forget. Major Character deaths will happen some point in the story, so beware that possibly one of your favorite characters might die in the upcoming chapters!**

 **Don't want to fully spoil anything else, so I'll leave it at that.**

* * *

 **Now onto reviews**

 **Hashirama 1710: Thanks, I'm glad you found it awesome!**

 **Lightningblade49: I'll just say this, he's life isn't going to be bright. As for Eri, what do you mean her tag being removed?**

 **marcoglas92: I'm happy you found my story to be interesting!**

 **TBM10: Haha thanks!**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: Reason he can't use both at the moment is, because he's a human. Using both at the same time will put a massive amount of strain on his body. Which could lead to death, if the user keeps using both at the same time. However, that won't be the case later on in the story's development.**

 **animu for life: Neat indeed.**

 **antenesis: Eri isn't part of the harem! She's going to be his little sister lol!**

 **Draxinus: It's not much, but here you go.**

 **MIKE202303: Hahaha! I hope I can entertain you with more awesome chapters!**

 **Dragontitan: Glad you loved the battle, and Izuku's career as a hero...yeah he's going to be great…**

 **Robin the Ylissian Grandmaster: Happy to provide entertaining chapters to my readers. As for Issei, I'm happy you enjoyed his small intro, he'll make more appearances later on in the story.**

 **Drakolf: Glad you pointed that out, but to be honest I suck placing commas in the right place. Hoping it wasn't that bad in this chapter. If it is, then let me know okay. Reality has struck Izuku hard, and it will affect him greatly on his path becoming a hero. Eri will be Izuku's support beam and little sister.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Highlight reels lol! It'll get good later on.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: That wasn't a version of a lesser Juggernaut Drive, that was just him wearing his Balance Breaker.**

 **Guest: I'm happy you like the new cover, I suck at Photoshop lol.**

 **Kratos1989: He'll be able to switch from either one, but it'll just take away some of his stamina. He didn't activate Juggernaut Drive, you'll know when he does. It'll be more destructive and deadlier than base form Balance Breaker.**

 **Johnny Spectre: You already it know it my boy! Eri is too precious to be hurt!**

 **thomaspheasant: Here you go, it might be short but it's still a chapter.**

* * *

 **That's all the reviews for now.**

 **Leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter. I enjoy reading both nice and critique reviews. Favorite or Follow, if you found this story to your liking.**

 **Oppai Kami out!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Saving The One I Used To Love**


	4. Saving The One I Used To Love

_**Authorities are still investigating the Shizuoka Massacre case, which happened 2 weeks ago. Resulting in a total of 106 dead and leaving 53 in critical condition. Among the deceased, authorities discovered the corpse belonging to the notorious villain, Overhaul**_

 _ **Police Chief, Kenji Tsuragamae, has ruled it to be the actions from a new Vigilante, after watching a recording that a witness took, before the massacre occurred. The tape shows 2 unknown individuals with Overhaul. One little girl with white hair, and the one responsible for the deaths, who seems to be a young boy with dark hair**_

 _ **The Police Chief stated, "As a request from the victim's families, the Japanese government, and myself. We wish for the young Vigilante to turn himself in for his own good. Young man, please consider this request". The Japanese Government has already labeled the young Vigilante, The Red Dragon**_

 _ **If you have any lea-**_

"The Red Dragon, huh?" A deep voice said, as he paused the video on the Low resolution image of Izuku in his Scail Mail. A sinister smile crept on his face, "I look forward to meeting you one day boy".

* * *

 **A FanFiction Author Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Oppai Kami Story**

 **ドラゴン**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Saving The One I Used To Love**

* * *

I, Izuku Midoriya, have been staring at the starry sky on a hill near the Shizuoka Prefecture for over two hours already. I've been doing this every night for a month, because I found it to be a stabilizer for my mental health.

I don't really know why that is? There's just something about staring at the stars that's just calming. Maybe it's the peace and quiet, or maybe it's the curiosity of what's out there in space that distracts my mind from my guilty conscious. Most likely the latter choice.

Closing my eyes slowly, feeling the breeze whoosh lightly against my face, as the chilly air made me shiver from its touch. My thoughts went to Eri and Mother, they've become my anchors in my life. Just having their love and affection was enough to keep me stable, and I'm thankful towards them for that.

While on the other hand, Ddraig and Albion have become my therapist. They been the two individuals, who I've went to talk about my problems. Since they have been through these types of situations for their whole life, it seem right that they be the ones to seek out for advice. And as of late, it seems to be the right choice.

 _ ***Police Sirens in the distance***_

I opened my eyes, and turned my attention towards the city's direction. The police sirens echoed out from the lighted city, disturbing the natural sounds in the wilderness.

Judging from the mass amount of sound waves coming off the police cars, something major was going down in the city.

 **[You thinking of going down there to check it out?]** Ddraig questioned.

I shook my head, "If you and Albion haven't already forgotten, I'm the most wanted Vigilante in Japan for the past month. So, involving myself in the situation would only lead to my capture." I explained, staring down at the noisy city.

 **{That may be the case for now, but sooner or later you'll find yourself in a situation where running away isn't an option to take,}** Albion lectured me, before letting out a small sigh, **{However, as I said that isn't the case today. Let's make our way back home, Eri and mother are probably worried sick about you as we speak.}**

I nodded in agreement with his statement, Er and mother, are probably as usual, worried about my well-being and whereabouts at the moment. Just thinking about it and how they might be reacting to my lack of presence, made me chuckle to myself.

 **[What's so funny, Partner?]** Ddraig asked.

I shook my head in response, "It's nothing," I said, as I began making my way down the hilltop.

 **{Well since we're on the subject of humor,}** Albion said, gaining my attention. Humor? **{I find it funny that you applied to U.A., the most prestigious Hero school in Japan. Even after all those statements you made about, 'I have to stay hidden' or 'I can't become a hero anymore', but suddenly your actions contradict yourself by applying to this school.}**

I stop abruptly in my tracks, before continuing on to the city. That's what he means by humor, I should have seen this coming sooner or later.

A low sigh escaped my lips, "It's not that humorous Albion," I said, only to receive a small chuckle from both of the God-killing dragons.

 **[To be honest, it is kind of humorous now that Albion mentions it]** Ddraig said, in amusement.

Not you too Ddraig, it's already bad enough that Albion's getting a kick out of my stupid decisions. "Okay I'll agree that it was pretty stupid of me to apply to that school, but I'm still a teenager, who needs to finish school. I can't just ignore my education, because I'm a wanted fugitive," I said, "And besides I didn't apply to the Hero Department, I'm not that stupid. I just applied to the Department of General Education."

 **{That may be the case Partner, but all jokes aside now. I want to really know why you chose that school in the first place}** Albion's tone was now serious.

I stopped again in my tracks once Albion asked me that one simple question. I squinched my eyes and stared up into the starry sky.

"To be honest,... I can't become a Hero like every other kid does, because I don't deserve that right anymore. But I still want to get as close as possible to one," I said, softly, "I guess choosing U.A. was enough for me to feel as though I was chasing that goal still, even if it meant being in the General Education courses. It just felt…...like the right choice to make."

Ddraig and Albion stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, at first I thought they didn't care much about it to respond, but suddenly they gave me a short simple response, **[{You can still become a hero Partner,}]** those words were enough for me to smile.

* * *

I stood at the entrance of U.A., dressed up in its famous grey and black uniform. Staring at the enormous quadrupled shaped H building with an unreadable expression.

 _ **[What are you thinking?]**_ Ddraig asked.

' _Not thinking, just admiring the view'_

 _ **{You have an unorthodox way of showing it then,}**_ Albion snorted.

I frowned slightly at the jab, but decided to not take the bait.

I began walking towards the building's front doors, passing by crowds of students, laughing, chatting, and enjoying each other's presence, possibly gaining new friends/allies as well.

Smart choice on their part, they'll need all the allies they can get once they become Pro-Heroes. However, I on the other hand will never be able to do the same. I can't not let anyone found out about me being the infamous _'_ _Crimson Dragon'_ , no matter what it costs to keep that a secret. I'll never involve myself with others for their safety and for my own good.

I noticed I was already inside the building, standing in front of several paintings of well-known heroes from the past, plastered on the walls as monuments. There was a sudden twinkle in eye when I looked at the paintings, I felt like a little kid again watching All-Might's debut on my computer. Though I quickly shook those memories away.

I glanced at my left hand in thought, clenching it 3-5 times before balling it up into a tight fist. That was in the past Izuku, right now we are in the present. I closed my eyes for a second, only to flinch on instinct when I suddenly felt a familiar presence behind me. Cautiously peeking over my shoulder, only to find a pair of glaring red eyes aimed in my direction.

My eyes widen a little in shock, I wasn't expecting us to bump into each other so soon. Especially since she's in the Hero Department from what my mother told me, which I assumed I was never going to run into her at school for quite awhile, but to have this encounter on the FIRST DAY of school! I'm at the point where I should just accept these events and moments without questioning them.

An animalistic growl escaped her lips, making me fully turn my body to face her and step back in bewilderment. Was that just animal growl that came from her lips!? She suddenly took a step forward, which I immediately stepped back on instinct. My action however only added fuel to the burning anger inside of her that never seemed to extinguish, because this immediately made her close the gap between us in a second.

I stared down at her in shock, while she glared at me. Suddenly, in the most inhuman speed I ever seen, she gripped my tie and pulled me towards her to the point where our noses where a few centimeters apart from touching. This all happening in the matter of an millisecond.

HOLY CRAP! Did she get second quirk that involves speed enhancement!?

However, I quickly dispersed that thought once I noticed how close our faces where from each other. I felt my face burn up in embarrassment. This caused a reaction emerge out of her, a sinister grin to be exact. I gulped down the lump in my throat in anixoiusness.

"You actually had the balls to ignore my warnings to _not_ attend this school?" wa, as her face began morphing into a scowl. Even though I have two ancient beings residing inside of me, that have the power to kill Gods and pantheons. Even though I'm responsible for hundreds of lives, and losing a part of my sanity. But she somehow found a way to break all that down and bring back my original self with just her presence.

Not wanting this to last any longer, I put on a brave smile and attempted to speak causally. "H-h-h-hey! K-Ka-Kacchan! Ho-how's this sum-sum-summer been treating you?" Great! I sound like my old self back in Junior year!

"Cut the bullshit Deku!" Kacchan snarled. I'm starting to think that Kacchan is part animal with all those animalistic sounds. "What the fuck did I tell you at the end of Junior High!?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but was shot down the chance to even respond. "I told you not to FUCKING APPLY TO THIS SCHOOL!" Kacchan bellowed, gaining the attention of several fellow students in our vicinity. "AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? YOU FUCKING DO THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I DEMANDED, AND APPLY ANYWAYS!"

At this point my ears were ringing from the sheer volume Kacchan was letting out. I also felt some of her spit land on my face from all the shouting she was doing, it was pretty disgusting in my opinion!

"K-Ka-Kacchan, just calm down. It's not that big of a dea- Uggh!" I suddenly felt the air in my lungs completely leave me, the sudden pain emerging from my abdomen, and the humiliation of what had transpired just now.

I felt Kacchan's grip on my tie loosen, but felt her fist nestled into my abdomen. I body leaned forward against Kacchan's, which Kacchan wrapped her free arm around my back, leaving her fist in the same place though. I could feel a small strand of saliva trail down my chin, where as my vision was now a little blurry.

I stared over her shoulder, and could barely make out the other student's reaction towards this ordeal. Most were obliviously bewildered and scared, while the rest were conflicted on what to do in this situation. However, they left my mind when I heard Kacchan whisper something in my ear.

" _Don't ever say it's not a fucking big deal you worthless pussy, it's always a big deal when it comes to me. So you should consider staying the fuck out of my way for now on_ _ **Deku**_ _. This is my time to shine above everyone else in this fucking school, and that's including you,"_ Kacchan warned me, _"But considering the fact that you applied for General Education, instead of the Hero Department. I guess you're pretty smart in making the choice to not piss me off to extent of killing you for good"_

That moment everything around me froze, Kacchan, the students, but not me. I was no longer feeling the pain in abdomen nor the dizziness in my head. Instead I was feeling something else….something I felt a couple months ago. This feeling of immense anger boiling inside of me, pulsing throughout my blood in a rapid motion.

Out of nowhere, images of Eri being disassembled and reassembled by Chisaki flashed in my head. Of course, I felt like this when I saw Eri being tortured gruesomely in front of my eyes. And especially when I stared at the aftermath of my destruction, the flames consuming those innocent people, like as if it were a grand feast for the flames to feast on.

I turned my head slowly to catch the glimpse of Kacchan's face looking at me with that crooked smile. I felt my pupils dilate, as my eyes widen. My teeth grinded harshly against one another, my body shook uncontrollably. Kacchan's words echoing in my head.

" _Killing you for good….Killing you for good…..Killing you for good….killing you for good…._ _ **killing you for good….killing you for goo-**_ " Kacchan's voice cut off suddenly in my head, and was immediately replaced with my own voice instead. " _ **Killing…..for good…...Killing…...for good….Killing….KillingKillingKilling….For good….ForgoodForgoodForgood…..Unnecessary…..DEATHS!**_ "

 _ **What does she know about killing!? She has never experienced the feeling of taking one's life AWAY! WHo is She tO sAy tHoSE WoRds wITHouT evEn meAninG iT!? SHE NEVER WENT THROUGH THE STRUGGLE I WENT THROUGH, WHEN I KILLED THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE! SHE NEVER EXPERIENCED THE FEELING OF SEVERE DEPRESSION THAT I WENT THROUGH THIS PAST MONTHS! SHE NEVER EXPERIENCED THE TRAUMA I WENT THROUGH, ALL THOSE FUCKING GRUESOME NIGHTMARES THAT STILL HAUNT ME TO THIS DAY! I'M FUCKING BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR MENTALLY! I'LL NEVER STOP SEEING ERI'S LITTLE BODY BEING TORN APART BEFORE MY EYES, AS HER ENTRAILS GUSHED OUT IN GUT WRENCHING FASHION! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO ERASE THE SIGHT OF FLESH MELTING OFF THOSE PEOPLE'S BODY, OR GET THAT DISGUSTING SMELL OUT OF MY NOSE! I WANTED TO FUCKING KILL MYSELF MULTIPLE TIMES, BUT DDRAIG AND ALBION WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE SATISFACTION OF TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT!**_

Everything unfroze right then and there, I immediately gripped Kacchan's shoulders harshly, causing a small yelp of pain to escape her lips. Kacchan's facial expression quickly changed to that of fear, I guess since she wasn't expecting me to snap back at her. Kacchan pushed me away, and took a couple of steps back.

I glared at her with so much hate, causing Kacchan to shiver in fear for first time I ever saw her in my life.

" _Y-y-y-you're not the s-s-s-same Deku I know!"_ Kacchan accused, shaking her head in denial. _"Y-y-y-you're suppose to fear me….n-n-n-not the other way around!"_

I didn't hear what she said, I was too blinded with rage to even notice what was transpiring around me. The only thing on my mind was those harsh statements violently screaming inside of my head. I felt trapped, I felt lost, I felt lonely,...I felt like _**killing!**_

 _ **[{IZUKU!?}]**_

I suddenly snapped out of my prison, and clutched my head in pain. My eyes tightly clenched along with my teeth, hoping to soothe the throbbing pain I was feeling. A couple of seconds of just excruciating pain, had resided. Opening my eyes slowly, peering through the openings from my fingers, noticing all the fear and worry emitting from Kacchan and the students.

Oh god! I hope nobody got hurt because of me.

 _ **[You didn't hurt anybody. The most you did was just glare at them in a threatening way]**_ Ddraig said.

I was relieved after hearing that assurance from Ddraig. Who'll know what I would've done if Ddraig and Albion weren't there to calm me down. Just thinking about the scenarios that could have transpired made me shiver in fear.

 _ **{We're going to have a talk about this after school Partner,}**_ Albion told me in a serious tone, _**{If we don't settle this sooner, then you'll do something that you're going to regret later.}**_

I nodded my head, Albion was right about that. I don't want to beat around the bush, this is serious problem that could get out of control if I keep pushing away Ddraig and Albion's help.

I glanced around the hall noticing everybody was still looking at me. I quickly turned on my heels, and booked it to my homeroom to escape this environment.

* * *

After the first day of school had ended, I was wearing a solemn expression. Me, hoping that this new chapter in my life was going to be a refresher. Instead all I got was an unpleasant start to my new chapter.

I let out a heavy sigh, before hunching over.

 **[Don't let it get you down Partner,]** Ddraig doing his best to comfort me. These are moments where I appreciate having their company around, you guys are best! **[At least you weren't killed by your first girlfriend, on your first date.]**

Huh? What heck are you even talking about Ddraig!? Is that suppose make feel any better?

"What are you even talking about?"

 **{Ddraig is talking about his last host, Issei,}** Albion informed, **{Issei was killed by his first girlfriend on their first date.}**

Jeez…...and that special moment between us just died in a matter of seconds with that information.

However, Issei-senpai's experience sounds more shitter than mine. The person that you thought loved you, just to only kill you unexpectedly seems worse for a start of a new chapter in their life.

Glancing up at the sky's vibrant mixture of red, orange, and yellow. I watched as the clouds moved across the sky in a elegant pace. Just the serenity scene could make anyone feel at harmony.

These are moments that make me forget about my guilts and nightmares that haunt me every gruelling second in my life. And I can't help but selfishly cherish these moments.

" LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES! I'LL KILL YOU FUCKERS, IF YOU DON"T GET OFF OF ME!"

A sudden cry of distress echoed out, making snap out of my little world. I turned in the direction where the voice came from, and immediately sprinted in its direction. I stopped at the corner of the building, and peek the corner to see what was going down.

My eyes widen once I saw what was transpiring deep in the alleyway. Kacchan was restrained in some sort of capture equipment, and judging by the lack of quirk usage coming from Kacchan, I'm assuming it's one those capture equipment that nullifies the captive's ability to use their quirk. There were 4 individuals surrounding her, while laughing like Kacchan's struggling was the most amusing thing in the world.

I should do something to help Kacchan out of this- I stopped midway once bad memories of my past resurfaced. They were all of Kacchan treating me horribly as we grew up together. These memories that I remembered of Kacchan bullying me flashed before my eyes.

…

 _A 4 year old me was cowering in the corner of the class, crying quietly as the crowd of children laughed at my misfortune._

 _Kacchan was leading the children._

" _Should've expected nothing less from a Deku like you_ " _Kacchan declared,_ _laughing_ _at me._

' _Please stop making from of me_ '

…

 _A couple of years later, I was standing in front of a boy who was being beaten on by Kacchan and her crew. I had bruises all over my frail body, from the beating they gave me._

 _But I didn't back down from Kacchan and her goons, I was going to protect this boy from the pain he was going to receive, because it was the right thing to do._

" _Jeez Deku, you really want to get your ass beaten huh?_ " _Kacchan taunted me._

" _I-I w-won't let you hurt him Ka-Kacchan!_ "

" _You're really pissing me off Deku, now I really have to teach you a lesson_ " _Kacchan_ _threaten, before cracking her knuckles._ " _Get ready for a ass-whopping Deku_ "

…..

" _If you're so desperate to become a Hero. Maybe you should jump off the roof, and hope to be reborn in the next life with a Quirk_ " _Kacchan let go of my blazer and walked out of the class, leaving me in a pit of depression._

…

The memories soon faded away, and I was left in a state of self-conflict.

I shouldn't help her, not after all the bad things she's done to me in the past. She deserves whatever is coming to her, because she needs to face the reality around her.

Y-y-yeah, this is karma coming around to bite her in the ass. She deserves it right?

I continued to stare at Kacchan and her assailants, while questioning my reasoning to not help her.

Suddenly one of the guys lunged at Kacchan, at first I thought he was going to hit her, but what actually happen made my heart stop.

The guy ripped apart Kacchan's U.A. uniform, earning a small yelp to escape Kacchan's mouth.

Please don't tell me they're going to rape her….. they're just trying to humiliate her right?

"She gots a cute shriek, wonder if it'll be cuter when she gets fucked" One guy questioned.

"Not to mention she gots a nice figure to go with that voice" The second one said.

"She's gonna be a good fuck session, that's all I know for sure" The third claim.

I gripped the corner of the wall in anger after hearing their statements.

"Hahahaha, well you pricks are gonna have to wait your turn, because she's mine for the moment" the guy who was straddling Kacchan stated, as he began to grope Kacchan's breast in ferocious manner. Sucking and pulling on them, causing Kacchan to cry out in plea.

"S-s-stop! I don't want this! I don't w-want you su-sucking on my b-breast, Asshole!"

"Too bad girl, nothing is going to change my mind now. You're gonna be the good little whore you are, and take all of our cum in every hole you got till you're filled up to the brim. Okay?" His tone was sadistic.

His buddies laughed at that, and judging from the body language they were giving off. This wasn't their first victim, no Kacchan was going to be among the many victims who were raped by these bastards.

While I felt the anger boil up inside of me, I didn't know that my eyes were beginning to change color.

"FUCK YOU! I AIN'T NO WHORE YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR SHITTY FRIENDS ONCE I ESCAPE FROM THE CAPTURE GEAR!" Kacchan threaten them, but it only fueled their lust for her more.

"Yes~ keep fighting back I like it when they struggle, because it's makes it more fun to fuck your type during sex". Once he said that he unzipped his pants and pulled out his manhood to show Kacchan he was serious.

Kacchan's eyes widen and began shouting for help while turning her head side to side to see if anyone was coming. "NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN TO ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP-!" The assistant covered Kacchan's mouth muffling her scream.

He then turned Kacchan's head, and pushed her head face against the ground. Kacchan was now facing my direction, our eyes locked together at that moment. At first I thought she recognized me, but the look in her eyes said differently.

Her eyes were puffy and red from the sheer amount of crying. Her eyes were pleading for me to save her from this cruel fate.

Right at that moment a memory surfaced deep from my stash. A memory of a time when Kacchan and I were best friends, a time when we held the same dream together….

…..

 _It was in the middle of winter, I was 3 year old at the time._

 _Standing in front of a t.v. shop with Kacchan. We were holding hands, as we gazed at the dozen screens behind the glass._

 _I remembered what they were airing that day….. All-Might's debut._

 _Kacchan and I were drawn into the screen, like insects to ambient lights. We watched as All-Might bellowed out a hearty laugh with his signature smile._

" _ **HAVE NO FEAR! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**_

" _Soo cool!_ " _Kacchan cheered, raising her fist in front of her bringing my arm up as well. But I didn't mind, because I too was in the same stance as Kacchan. We continued watching All-Might save victims by the dozen, just watching All-Might save those civilians was just awesome and amazing. We cheered whenever he did something heroic and prayed whenever he was in danger._

 _Passersby looked at us as a couple of kids who admired the new Hero, All-Might. And to be honest they weren't wrong, we were engulfed by the fact he was saving people effortlessly while donning a big smile on his face. It was the first time we ever saw a Hero smile in the face of evil, you would only see the struggle and panic on Hero's. But All-Might didn't, and that's what made Kacchan and I fascinated in he._

 _Kacchan turned her attention towards me, as I turned my attention to her as well._ " _Izu, wen we grown up, les booth bee heroes togather!_ " _Kacchan proposed, tilting her head to the side letting her twin tails follow behind her motion._

 _I gave Kacchan a nod,_ " _Off corse Kacchan! Well be teh gratest heroes too evar live!_ "

 _Kacchan raised her mitten hand and stuck out her pinky,_ " _Pinky promses Izu, thal well bee togather forver!_ "

 _I immediately wrapped my pinky around Kacchan's, which made he beam with happiness._ " _Well be togather forver Kacchan! No mater wat!_ "

"" _Hahahahah!_ "" _Kacchan and I laughed together, as the snow fell softly on us._

…

The memory faded away from my consciousness. Looking back at Kacchan, I saw the guy pulling down her panties as Kacchan kept crying. Her eyes still fixated on me, as mine where on her's. Suddenly the current Kacchan was replaced with the younger Kacchan. Kacchan's child body was wrapped underneath the rapist's, as she cried out for me to save her. It was like her current self was now reduced back to the days when see was frail and helpless.

My narrowed in anger, my blood was boiling, my teeth was clenched tightly, and my vision was clouded over in red. I didn't care anymore that Kacchan tormented me as we grew up, nobody doesn't deserve to have their innocence taken away from them. Deep down Kacchan is still that same lovable girl I fell in love with back then.

I'LL SAVE YOU KASUMI!

 **{VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}**

Kacchan's eyes widen when she saw me standing at the entrance of the alleyway. The 4 rapists looked at me in shock, probably not expecting someone to actually come save Kacchan. But they were dead wrong.

I stood there menacingly in Albion's Scale Mail armor, making the rapists back away from Kacchan, except the one who was about to break Kacchan's maidenhood. He was now annoyed with my presence, "Hey Pal! Go find yourself another girl to fuck! This one's mine!".He gave me a cruel smile.

Turning his head to his buddies, he let out a snort. "Whatcha cowering in the corner for!? He ain't gonna do sh-gwauh".

One second he was above Kacchan and the next second his upper torso and entrails were dangling in the air like a christmas decoration. His lower body was shredded into pieces and flung all over the alley. His blood painted the vicinity in dark red, as his upper torso spilled the remaining blood on my white armor. He was dead before he even knew it.

I gazed upon the remaining 3 buddies, who were now scared shitless from what they just witness happen to their leader. One of the lackeys made a break for it screaming for help, however, he didn't get far. I vanished from my spot and only to reappear in front the lackey, causing him to halt and fall backwards. I gripped his head and began squishing it slowly, applying pressure to his skull.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTSSSSS! HELP ME YOU ASSHO-"

 _ **CRUNCH! SPLATTER!**_

His head smushed underneath my gauntlet, as his brain matter squirted out from the craviousses. The last two had Kacchan hostage with their quirks aimed at her.

It seems the one on the left has a Quirk based off of blades materialization, while the one on the right has a Quirk that transforms his body into a bulky rock person. But no matter what they have, it's not going to help them get out of this alive.

I raised up my left hand, causing them flinch back in fear thinking that I was about to unleash an attack that was going to kill them three.

 **{DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE}**

Their Quirks vanished and were now reduced to a Quirkless person. This turn of events made reel back in shock, letting go of Kacchan in the process. To which she vanished and reappeared in my spot, as I was now in her place standing over the two lackeys. They immediately went onto their knees and began pleading for their life.

""PLEASE DON'T KILL US! WE WON'T HARM ANOTHER PERSON EVER AGAIN! SO PLEASE SPARE US!"" They plead in unison.

I stared down on their pathetic states, I wasn't even thinking of sparing their lives. No, they were going to die gruesomely. _**"You don't deserve to live you scum"**_. I spoke in a dark and lifeless tone.

""GAUHHHUUAAHAHAUGAHUAUGAH!"" They both screamed instantly, as I began to tear through their bodies with such ease. Their blood splattering all over the area as their screams died down to nothingness. Only the sound of their bodies being torn apart echoed in the alley.

Once I was finished with my handy work, I turned my attention to Kacchan, who was in a state of shock and fear. Once she realized I was looking her way she trembled in fear. I began walking towards her slowly, but only for her to back away in fear. I stopped in my tracks once I saw the fear in her eyes, and decided to leave her be.

I turned my back on her and began walking from her. Kacchan let out a small sigh of relief after noticing my retreating form. _ **"Make sure you start hanging around multiple people, so this won't ever happen again. Because one day I won't be there to save your ass"**_ I advised her as I continued walking away.

"T-t-thank you! Thank you for saving me from those assholes!" Kacchan shouted at me, to which I nodded my head. Before vanishing away from the area.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry for the long wait people. Had a lot of college work to finish up first before I could even get the chance to finish this next chapter. Not going to fully go into the details of that, because who cares about my college. So once again sorry for the wait.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed typing it out! There might be couple of grammar errors and typos here or there, so if you do find any please inform on where they're located. I'll really appreciate it everyone!**

 **I hope Kacchan's character is to your liking, since she is now girl in this story. Also I'm not sure if this is the first fanfic to have a female Kacchan, let me if it is or not. Anyhow I hope I could enlighten you folks with unstable mental health Izuku has now, as you can see from this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed the slaughtering Izuku gave to those rapist. Those won't be the last time we see Izuku slaughter more villains, it'll get darker as the story progresses.**

 **Well that's it for now!**

* * *

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **HotSoup2017: Hopefully it stays promising, and yeah Izuku is kinda of fucked up. It'll get worse for him as the story progresses on.**

 **Lightningblade49: Yeah he does need help like badly. Izuku won't come clean with the police, he'll be trying to hide his dark secrets from everyone.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Yeah, she gots nice family! And she can now try to heal Izuku's mental state!**

 **Animu for life: Yup, at least I updated this. And here's this chapter to feed you desire.**

 **Robin the Ylissian Grandmaster: Sorry to make you feel sad with that last chapter!**

 **Drakolf: That's great that you liked the last chapter! Sorry if you see any signs of rushing in this chapter!**

 **Johnny Spectre: Glad you support Eri for being a little sister hahaha!**

 **TheYinYang:Yes! I'm happy you that you were surprised by my approach for this fanfic!**

 **Creus: Welcome to this rollercoaster of a story my friend! I won't dissapoint I hope.**

 **XxJosexX01: I had to translate your words lol, but glad you enjoyed it!**

 **MIKE202303: Easy there don't want you overdosing my friend lol!**

 **Ruberforumfree: They have transformed piece of his body.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Not sure if I should feel happy or worried!?**

 **Guest: Because I didn't want to put it in! HAHAHA**

 **Ezellcoleton: Don't have to wait anymore!**

 **NewCover: Yup you got some good eyes mate! That is indeed a genderbend Katsuki and Shouto, this story about to get juicy my boy! And thanks I'm getting better at making covers with photoshop.**

 **XxMysticalLunarxX: Too many questions Nejire! Hahaha, and my name is not so weird! Bye bye Nejire Hadou!**

* * *

 **That's all for reviews now!**

 **Leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter. I enjoy reading both nice and critique reviews. Favorite or Follow, if you found this story to your liking.**

 **Oppai Kami out!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Heroes Vs Dragon!**


	5. Heroes Vs Dragon!

_**Pant..pant..pant..pant..pant..pant..pant..pant..**_

Sweat dripped down my aching body, I was panting uncontrollably. The mixture of blood and sweat left a bitter taste in my mouth. I felt weak….extremely weak to be honest. I don't think I handle another attack wave, not in my current condition. Surveying my surroundings, I was clearly surrounded on all sides by these _Heroes._

Every single hero was glaring at me with undoubtable hatred in their eyes; their auras were close to killing intent, but that wasn't their intent. Instead they wanted to bring justice to the one responsible for the _Shizuoka Massacre_ , me. They wanted to injure me so badly to the point of me being hospitalized, and so far it's getting to that point.

They've been giving me everything they got, it was an onslaught of brutal beatings one after the other. Never leaving me any room to breathe or defend for myself. This was the complete opposite of when I fought Chisaki, at that time I was letting my emotions take over me to fight Chisaki. I was being controlled by my anger and killing intent, that it made it super easier for me to defeat him.

But that wasn't the case for me at the moment, there wasn't any anger or killing intent inside of me. Instead I was afraid of what was to come to me, these heroes on a whole other level from me. They have years of combat training and experience, whereas I have only begun to train with my sacred gears for little over a year. My combat experience is cut down by a tenfold compared to them, I was a sheep among wolves. It's only a matter of time, before I'm chewed up by them again.

* * *

 **A FanFiction Author Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Oppai Kami Story**

 **ドラゴン**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Heroes Vs Dragon!**

 **-10 hours before attack-**

* * *

I was seated at my desk, with my head laid against it. I stared at my chopsticks blankly, as I twirled it in my hand. Class had ended ten minutes ago for lunch, and while everyone decided to go to the cafeteria; I decided to stay in the classroom and eat my bento alone.

I didn't have any intention of going to the cafeteria today, because I wanted to speak to Ddraig and Albion today.

"What's happening to me guys?"

 **[A lot things are happening to you Partner,]** Ddraig spoke up, **[Let's see, your mentality is dwindling away, your emotions are getting the better of you, and your guilt is drowning you.]**

"What does that mean for me?"

 **{It means you're likely to trigger Juggernaut Drive if you experience another traumatic experience or go into blind rage, because you just see or remember something that angers and haunts you.}** Albion explained.

"Juggernaut….Drive?" I said softly, just saying the word makes me anxious. "W-w-what's that?"

 **[It's a Forbidden Move our sacred gears have. It allows our users to break the restraints that God put on our powers temporarily, and gives them access to our full power.]** Ddraig stated.

"W-w-wow that's incredible!" I was surprised.

 **{Yes, indeed incredible. However, considering the fact that it causes our users to lose their sanity and have their lives devoured while using it,}** Albion added blatantly, **{Actually makes the move that we dread our users to ever use.}**

The color on my face drained away, and my body became cold. A power that can cause you to lose your sanity and eventually kills you, if you use it for too long. That have has to be the most craziest thing I have ever heard for being a drawback!

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, "What kind of drawbacks are those!"

 **[There our drawbacks Partner, so I suggest you snap out those mood swings you have once and awhile, and forget your past. Or else you're going to find yourself in situation that most of our hosts have died from]** Ddraig warned.

 **{He's right Partner. Going down that dark path, will only lead to an early death,}** Albion sighed, before continuing, **{So please suppress those negative feelings and guilt, and return to your former self. That's the only way you'll make it out of alive.}**

I didn't say anything in response, I was too shocked for words to even compile a sentence.

 **[Please don't end up like Issei…..]** Ddraig spoke softly, his tone was filled with remorse and regret. **[The day he used Juggernaut Drive to avenge those he loved, was the day I lost my greatest host and best friend….So please don't fall victim to your negativity, I don't think I'll be able to handle another loss.]**

 **{Same here Partner. I too lost my greatest host to Juggernaut Drive, it's something we come to dread to befall you as well,}** Albion added, **{Just keep this conversation in mind, when you find your lost in a sea of negativity.}**

Ddraig and Albion went silent afterwards, leaving me to sit there and mull over our conversation.

My negative emotions and guilt will be the death of me huh? How ironic that my death will not come at the hands of a villain, but by the hands of my own powers. I can't help but laugh at this grim situation I've thrown myself in. However, this isn't a joking matter, I will find a way to escape this negativity, guilt, and ultimately my death! If not for my sake, then for my mother's and Eri's sake. That's the least I can do!

I sat up in my chair, and looked out the window. I noticed the clouds were now bunching up together and turning grey. "Looks like it's going to rain pretty heavy today." I muttered to myself, my eyes narrowed soon after. "I should have brought my umbrella with me today."

However, for some reason I felt this was a foreshadow of something bad to come. I shook my head and looked away from the window. Maybe I'm reading too much into the situation, it's just a rainstorm that going to happen today. Nothing more, nothing less.

I cleaned my desk, put my bento away, and waited for lunch to finish. And while I waited, I took one last glance outside, not helping the fact this ominous feeling was lurking quietly towards me. It's just going to rain today, but I can't stop this aching feeling that it's something much more than that. I'm probably just paranoid after what Ddraig and Albion told me today, yeah that's probably it.

Glancing out the window for the last time, I laid my head against my desk and closed my eyes. Hoping to get rid of this feeling, before slowly succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Pitter-Patter! Pitter-Patter! Pitter-Patter! Pitter-Patter! Pitter-Patter!**_

 _ ***Indistinctive chatting in the background***_

I stared out the glass doors, watching the rain violently assault the outside world with no remorse. Classmates with umbrellas walked outside, shielding themselves from the rain; some by themselves and others shared with a fellow classmate. Chatting and smiling nonchalantly with one another, with no care in the world but their own little world. I watched from the entrance, deciding whether or not to make a break to the train station in the rain; or to wait for it to calm down a bit before deciding to go.

Although, knowing my mother and Eri they'll most likely worry for my late absence, if I decide to go with the latter. So my fate was ultimately decided right then and there. I raised my backpack over my head, and prepared myself for the rain. I immediately ran out the building, and was instantly greeted by the cold rain pelting down on top of me. Causing me to shiver from its touch.

Nevertheless, I continued to sprint pass classmates, hoping to escape the chiling rain as quick as I can. My foot splashed against the puddles, leading to the bottom of my pants to get soaking wet in the process. But that didn't stop me from running, even though the feeling of having wet socks annoyed me.

I kept my pace bobbing and weaving past bystanders in the process. Suddenly, the rain began to pour harder out of nowhere as I ran. It was starting to get a little difficult to maneuver through this rain now, which I opted to take cover in a nearby coffee shop.

Entering the little cozy shop, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when I was engulfed in its warmness. I looked around the shop and noticed about a dozen people within the shop, enjoying their coffee and treats.

"Might as well get something, while I wait out the rain" I said to myself. Taking a seat near the window, I was immediately greeted by a waitress. Talk about fast services, I was barely seated not even a second.

"Hello, and welcome to our shop!~ What can I get you today cutie?~" The waitress asked in a seductive tone, making me sweatdrop.

Wait! Did she say CUTIE!? W-w-what's so cute about me!? And what's with that tone of hers!?

My face turn slightly red as I ordered, "I-I-I-I'll get a mocha a-and a blueberry muffin."

"Alrighty, I'll be back with your order as soon as it's ready cutie~" The waitress said as she finished writing down my order and gave me wink, before heading back to the kitchen area with my order.

I was flabbergasted when she winked at me. Quickly I shook my head, and turned my head to look out the window to hide my embarrassment. "W-w-what was with that waitress?"

 _ **[It probably, because of your Dragon Aura]**_ Ddraig stated out of nowhere in my conscious.

' _What do you mean, my Dragon Aura?' I asked confused by his statement._

 _ **[We Dragons have an emissive amount of power, that attracts all types of attention,]**_ Ddraig explained, _**[From allies, rivals, enemies, and lovers.]**_

' _L-l-lovers!?'_ I exclaimed.

 _ **[That's what I said. Most of my past possessors have been surrounded by countless women or men, judging from gender; which resulted them to have a harem,]**_ Ddraig paused for a second, as if he was trying to remember something, _**[However, there have times when my post possessors died, not by the hands of their enemies, but rather from the hands of their lover because of jealousy.]**_

I was horrified by that information, and could only pray that I would never end up in that situation. Dying by one of your lovers seems like a horrible way to go.

 _ **{You shouldn't worry about that Partner,}**_ Albion assured me.

' _How can you be so sure about that, Albion?'_ I asked not believing Albion.

 _ **{Because most of our possessors have died against each other, when Ddraig and I weren't stuck in one host.}**_ Albion explained.

' _Wait, you're telling me that you and Ddraig's past possessors have fought against each other; to the death?'_

 _ **{[Yes]}**_ They both said in unison.

I slouched over in disbelief, _'You gotta be kidding me…..'_

 _ **[I guess we accidently left that information out, when we explained ourselves in the beginning]**_ Ddraig said sheepishly.

I let out a low sigh, _'Well it doesn't really matter anymore, since you two are within.'_ I triedly said.

"Here's your order cutie!~ Anything else I can get you?~" A seductive voice said.

I quickly sat up and faced the waitress, with a light blush on my cheeks. "N-n-no…...I'm good. Thank you!" I stuttered out.

The waitress giggled and placed my order in front of me, blowing a light kiss to me. She walked away while swaying her hips,, giving me a view of her curvaceous butt. I was blushing like crazy, as my body heated up from the temptress. I turned my gaze away from the waitress's butt, and gave my attention to my order.

I have a feeling I'm going to die from a woman's temptation. Its only to going to get more difficult from here on, whenever I have to deal with women.

 _ **{[Kukukukukukukukukuku!]}**_ I listened to Ddraig and Albion, snicker at my misfortune.

Doing my best to ignore them, I began to eat my muffin in silence. I stared out the window as the rain poured down hard against the glass. _'It seems I'm going to be late for dinner, and today mother was making my favorite dish, Katsudon!'_ I cried mentally as I took a drink of my mocha, before letting out a defeated sigh.

After finishing my small snack, I decided to stay in the coffee shop, since it seem the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. I laid my head against my palm and boredly watched as the rain dripped down the window.

Well at least it was more entertaining, than watching paint dry.

Pulling out my phone, which I forget I had on me this whole time, and check what time it was.

 **5:45pm**

I felt a small part of my soul leave my body right there. I've been here for almost an hour, and the rain hasn't even settle down. I was now starting to believe that some unknown force was trying to make my life miserable. I slammed my forehead against the table, startling everyone in the shop in the process.

Though I couldn't care any less about that.

I stayed in that position for a couple of minutes sulking like a child. That's when I heard a faint sound in the distance, causing me to sit up. I tried blocking out the conversations around me, hoping I would hear that strange sound again, but it was too loud for me to hear anything.

" _...lp!"_

There it was again! This time it was a little clear, but not clear enough to fully decipher. It was annoying me that I couldn't make out what the sound was saying.

" _...elp!"_

This time I could make out a distressed female's voice in the distance. I placed the money I owed for the snack, grabbed my belongings, and immediately ran out the shop. The cold rain instantly pelted my body, but that didn't bother me. My mind was on the woman's safety.

I didn't question why I could hear her voice in my head, or how it was possible. I just needed to get to wherever she was so I could help her.

" _Somebody help!"_

I turned my body in the direction I thought she was. Not thinking for a second I immediately sprinted in that direction, bobbing and weaving through crowds of people.

" _Somebody please help!"_

" _Shut it you bitch! I said shut it!"_

I quicken my speed after hearing the attacker's aggressive tone.

" _Hand over your belongings, or you're going to get hurt!"_

" _Okay, okay! Just please don't hurt me!"_

Their voices are getting louder, that means they're close by!

"I was going to let you go unharmed, but you kept screaming! So instead I'm going to break that pretty mouth of yours."

"N-n-no…...please don't…."

I skidded to a halt, and turned my head to a alleyway. I spotted the two voices in my head, and quickly got behind a garbage can.

Peeking over it, I noticed the thief grabbing the woman by the throat. The woman was struggling against his grip, as she let out small raspy gasps. The thief raised his free arm and connected it with the woman's face, releasing out loud thud sound and cry from the woman.

I wasn't going to standby and watch this woman get beaten. Not letting this go on for any longer, I activated Balance Breaker.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

"What the fuck was tha-" The thief turned his attention to me, before letting go of the woman in fear. "T-t-t-the R-r-red Dragon!"

Not giving him a second to defend himself, I rush him and punch him in the abdomen. It wasn't enough to kill him, since Ddraig and Albion's conversation from earlier was still swimming in my head. So I was careful enough to not kill him. This was the first time I didn't kill anyone while using my Balance Breaker…..and to be honest I was happy about it.

Gently I placed the unconscious thief on the ground and picked the stolen property off the ground, before turning my direction in the woman's. "I believe this belongs to you mam," I held out her purse so she could take it back, but instead she fell back and started scooting back to get away from me.

"M-mam?" I questioned. Why is she acting like this, I'm not going to hurt her. I started to close the distance between us, but was suddenly yelled at by the woman.

"S-s-stay away from me! Y-y-y-ou MONSTER!" She screamed at me.

Her tone and words made me freeze in place.

M-m-mon-monster...?

"I-I-I hate you SO much! Y-y-y-you killed my family in the Shizuoka Massacre!" She cried out as her tears mixed with the rain on her face. Her puffy red eyes stared at me in fear, grief, and anger…. "Wh-w-what did my family do to deserve such a cruel fate!?"

My eyes widen in fear and pain. I stared into her puffy red eyes and could feel all her hatred aimed at me, I dropped her purse from the shock I was experiencing at the moment. S-s-she's right…..I ki-ki-killed those innocent people, I-I-I-I'm a mon-monster…

"I-I-I-I wish you never existed in this world, because my family would still be alive to this day…...but they aren't because of you" She said harshly.

Her words pierced my heart, like a dagger. I stepped back slowly before clutching the area of my armor where my heart was located. It hurt so much hearing those words, because they were all true. I am at fault for those lives, I am a monster, I am a mistake in this world.

I started breathing erratically as I began shedding small tears within my helmet. I looked up at her, causing her to flinch back. "...I-I-I'm sorry….I know these words…...won't bring back those you lo-lo-loved…...back from the dead….but I'm truly sorry…..I-I-I am….I lived with that guilt everyday since that event…..I-I wish it never happened….I wish I never existed in this world….because those i-in-innocent people would still be alive to this day…..If…..if…...if..if I was never…..AGHHHHHHHHH!"

I suddenly let out a scream of pain, after feeling a sharp pain being applied to my back. I was launched forward from the sheer force, causing the woman to let out a surprised shriek. I flew past the woman and crashed against the ground in a harsh manner. I skidded along the ground before regaining my bearings, and stopped myself.

I was on one hand and knee and looked up from the ground to face my assailant. My eyes widen when I saw who it was that attacked me from behind.

K-K-Kamui Wood…

Kamui Wood's branches retracted back into his arms, and immediately got into a combat posture. The woman also noticed Kamui Wood and ran towards him, as if to protect herself from me. That hurt me a little.

"T-t-t-thank god you're here Kamui Wood! I thought I was going to die there for a second!" She cried out. I looked at her in shock once she said that. D-d-did she not hear my apology?...

"It's going to be alright mam, we're going to make sure we capture this vigilante and bring him to justice once and for all!"

W-w-w-we're? Suddenly there where other heroes behind him, some well-known heroes, others up and coming promising heroes. My eyes once again widen from the sheer amount of heroes blocking the alley entrance.

 _'Why is almost every well-known hero here at this very exact moment?!'_ I was at a lost, my mind couldn't warp around the the logic behind this turn of events.

 _ **[It was a trap…..]**_ Ddraig plainly said.

I didn't want to believe Ddraig's assumption, but I also couldn't ignore it either. It was still a possibility that this was all a set up for me to show up. Also why do I keep getting into conflicts in alleyways all the time. It's like I can't go near a alleyway without finding myself in some major trouble.

"You should probably get out of her ma'am. It's about to get hectic in a second, go and get that bruise checked out." One of the heroes told her, which she nodded in response before running around the corner and out of sight.

Once she was gone, every hero had their gaze focused on me. I stared at them cautiously, my gaze going from hero to hero. I counted about 15 or so, as I stood up slowly. If I wasn't about to get attacked, I would've been fanboying over the sheer amount of heroes in front of me, but I wasn't cause they were after me.

"Looks like we finally meet _The Red Dragon_ after so many months of searching" One hero said. I recognized the hero as Gunhead, because of his signature hat and guns.

"Yes, it seems we have" Another hero I recognized as Best Jeanist, as he twirled the tip of his hair on his finger.

"Let's capture this scumbag already!" A hero in the back shouted, earning some grunts of agreement from the rest.

"Easy fellas don't want to get ahead of ourselves, this is still _The Red Dragon_ we are dealing with still" Another hero warned, earning nods from his comrades.

I back away cautiously, trying not to aggravate the heroes in the process. I looked over my shoulder and felt myself freeze on the spot. There stood another dozen heroes blocking my escape route, I slowly looked up at the sky, and felt dread overwhelm me. They even had a good amount of heroes looking down at me from the roofs.

There was no escape routes for me to take, I was trapped on all sides.

"As you saw, there's no escape routes for you to take, unless you choose to go through us to escape" Best Jeanist stated, "But I hope it doesn't come to that, just turn yourself in."

I turned my attention back to the front entrance, and looked at them in contemplation. Is it worth fighting my way out of here?

' _Ddraig? Albion? What do you think I should do in this situation? Turn myself in or fight my way out?'_

 _ **[It's your choice Partner, what do you want to do in this situation? Do you want to turn yourself in and face the consequences that'll come afterwards or will you stand against them?]**_

 _ **{Ddraig is right Partner, it comes down to your own choice. We won't judge you for whichever you choose}**_

I listened to their responses, and took it to heart. Ddraig and Albion are right…...I must be the one to decide my fate. I juggled the two options I had, turning myself in and face the consequences that'll come afterwards or fight my way out in hopes that I can reform myself as whole being.

I thought about it, as I stared at Best Jeanist and the heroes. They were watching me carefully, waiting to see what my next move was going to be. I looked down at my gauntlets, contemplating what to do. I slowly closed my eyes and blocked out the outside world. I let my thoughts and emotions whisper to me.

 _Just give up….this is the end of the line for you_

 _KILL THEM! DON'T LET THEM IMPRISON US!_

 _We must accept our fate and punishment, it's the only logical choice we have._

 _THEY DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITY OVER THE US! WE ARE THE RED AND WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR! WE ARE BASICALLY A GOD! JUST END THEM!_

 _Just give up….._

 _JUST KILL THEM…..._

 _This is the end of the line…_

 _END THOSE INSECTS…_

 _This….PAIN…..won't…..END…...until…..YOU…...decide…...YOUR….fate….._

 _I want to become a better person in life…...I want to save people still…..I want to help others that are in trouble…...I want to become a hero still….I want to erase my sins….…...I want….I want to be FREE!_

Instantaneously I activated my boosters on my back and shot forward in an unfathomable speed. Best Jeanist and the heroes in front of me didn't realize I made the first move, until I had already closed the distance between us. Spearing Best Jeanist in the midsection, earning a painful gasp from the Jean hero. I immediately stopped my movement, which caused Best Jeanist to fling and skid across the wet concrete. The Jean hero regained his footing, and glared at me.

The other heroes were still baffled from the events that just occured now, and I quickly used it to my advantage to take a couple of heroes out near me.

"WHY YOU JUST STARING AT HIM? TAKE HIM DOWN NOW!" Best Jeanist cried out. That immediately snapped the other heroes out of their shock, to which they quickly converted towards me. I was met with a barrage of attacks from all sides.I did my best to block them all off, but was met with a giant fist to the side of my head. Prompting me to go flying into the nearby wall.

My vision was blurry from the sudden attack, but I quickly regained myself once I saw another attack come right at me. I boosted myself 2 times and caught the fist from landing against my head. It was Desutegoro who had hit me, but this time I wasn't going to allow it to happen again. I gave Desutegoro a punch of my own right in the gut, after having boosted 4 more times. Causing him to lift off the ground a few inches and cough out some blood in the process, I quickly gripped his arm and slammed him against a couple of heroes, taking them out in the process.

"AH!" I screamed out in pain, soon after feeling a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I turned my attention towards the direction it came from, and spotted Gunhead take aim at me. I tried dodging the bullets, but was quickly hit from all sides from the heroes not allowing me to escape in time.

I felt the bullets enter my right thigh, my stomach and right arm, causing me to tumble back. I was suddenly hit from behind by a barrage of branches that caused me to skid against the concrete. I regained myself in a sloppy fashion, but wasn't able to fully stabilize my posture due a swift kick from Ingenium, sending me flying to a group of heroes that were waiting for me.

I once again tried to regain myself in mid-air in hopes to avoid the group, but was instantly caught in mid-air by a capturing weapon. The cloth wrapped tightly around my torso, before slamming me down onto the concrete hard enough that a crater formed underneath me.

"GUAH!" I let out a painful gasp from the impact. The capturing weapon that was still latched onto me, lifted me up from the ground, before slamming me back down onto the concrete repeatedly. While I was being slammed against the floor, I felt other heroes getting their licks in, adding more injuries to my body.

I could hear multiple bones within my body crack and dislocate, as I was manhandled by the capturing weapon and the quick attacks from other heroes.

 _ **[{PARTNER!}]**_ I heard Ddraig and Albion shout in concern.

"UGH!... AH!... GUAH!... HAAAHHHH!" I screamed from the excruciating pain my body was receiving.

I was lifted once more into air, and was expecting myself to be slammed down onto the concrete again. However, the capturing weapon released me, causing me to fall back to the ground. I laid there sprawled out on my stomach. I weakly looked up from the ground, and noticed the heroes staring at me in content at their handywork. Pieces of my armor had broken off, whereas a large crack was located on my helmet.

 _ **[Partner! You got to get back on your feet!]**_ I heard Ddraig say in a worried tone.

Oh….Ddraig your still here?...I don't want to though…...I just feel like sleeping at the moment….

 _ **{Don't you dare pass out Partner!}**_ Albion demanded.

Albion…..I'm too…..tired though…..my body feels really heavy….

I felt my eyelids getting heavy, as my vision was starting to get blurry with each passing second. I let out weak breathes as I laid against the wet concrete. The rain continued to shower us, seeping through the cracks in my armor, touching my skin with its cold touch.

The heroes kept staring at me, determining what to do with me now. Their voices however were muffled, not allowing me to hear their plans for me. I didn't care though, I just wanted to rest my weaken body.

Before my eyes could close shut, I saw a familiar figure approach me. Though my vision hadn't refocused yet, I could make out a white blouse, as the figure approached me. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the blurriness in my vision. My vision began to clear up, allowing me to get a good look at the figure.

My eyes widen immediately, once I saw who it was that stood before.

"Eri…" I whispered.

Eri stood there unaffected by the rain, as she stared down at me with a worried expression on her face.

" _Big Brother…_ " Eri's voice trembled with sadness. " _You're going to abandon me aren't you?_ ".

I was shocked to hear her say that, there's no way I'll ever abandon you Eri.

"That's not true Eri…..I would never abandon you" I responded with a hitch in my voice.

" _Then why are you giving up now!? Do you want me to leave me all alone in this cruel world!?_ " Eri cried out.

I felt my eyes welled up, as I watched her cry. "N-no I'm not giving up Eri. I will never leave you alone in this world, I had made a vow to myself that I would always be there for you"

" _Then come back to me! Come back to me Big Brother! I need you by my side!_ " Eri cried, as she smiled at me.

"I will come home Eri….I will…..I will…return by your SIDE!" I declared, causing the heroes to recoil back in shock from my sudden declaration. I placed my palms flatly against the ground, and pushed myself up from the ground with all my might. Once I was on my knees, I placed my right hand on my right knee, before standing up fully. I could feel my whole body scream at me, but I ignored it for Eri's sake.

I looked to where Eri was standing, but found her not standing there anymore. I realized it was my conscious that had manifested Eri, but even if Eri wasn't really here. I knew that I had to return home to her and mother, I wasn't going to allow this to be the end of my life.[

 _ **Pant..pant..pant..pant..pant..pant..pant..pant..**_

Sweat dripped down my aching body, I was panting uncontrollably. The mixture of blood and sweat left a bitter taste in my mouth. I felt weak….extremely weak to be honest. I don't think I handle another attack wave, not in my current condition. Surveying my surroundings, I was clearly surrounded on all sides by these _Heroes._

Every single hero was glaring at me with undoubtable hatred in their eyes; their auras were close to killing intent, but that wasn't their intent. Instead they wanted to bring justice to the one responsible for the _Shizuoka Massacre_ , me. They wanted to injure me so badly to the point of me being hospitalized, and so far it's getting to that point.

They've been giving me everything they got, it was an onslaught of brutal beatings one after the other. Never leaving me any room to breathe or defend for myself. This was the complete opposite of when I fought Chisaki, at that time I was letting my emotions take over me to fight Chisaki. I was being controlled by my anger and killing intent, that it made it super easier for me to defeat him.

But that wasn't the case for me at the moment, there wasn't any anger or killing intent inside of me. Instead I was afraid of what was to come to me, these heroes on a whole other level from me. They have years of combat training and experience, whereas I have only begun to train with my sacred gears for little over a year. My combat experience is cut down by a tenfold compared to them, I was a sheep among wolves. It's only a matter of time, before I'm chewed up by them again.

' _Ddraig….Albion…..'_ I weakly called out to the two ancient dragons.

 _ **[{Partner!?}]**_ Both dragons happily called out in relief.

 _ **[You don't know how happy I am to see you back on your feet Partner!]**_ Ddraig stated.

 _ **{Same here Partner!}**_

I couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle from the two dragons responses.

' _Thank you for caring about me…..'_ I responded back with a small smile, before turning serious. _'I need to escape Ddraig, Albion. I need to get back to Eri and Mother. I can't leave them in this world all alone, I need to be there for them when they need me…...So please give me the strength to return home to them.'_

 _ **[We will help you, but you must know that your body won't be able to handle anymore attacks.]**_ Ddraig informed me.

 _ **{Ddraig's right Partner. If you decide to continue to fight them, you will lose your life most likely}**_ Albion added.

' _I never said I was going to fight them…._.I just need enough power that will allow me to escape from here' I responded back.

Ddraig and Albion stayed quiet for a bit, before a sigh of relief exit their mouth. I guess they were relieved that I wasn't planning on to continue fighting the heroes.

 _ **[Good, but allow us to take over. Albion and I have a plan, but it requires us to pull it off]**_ I was shocked by Ddraig's claim, but quickly diminished it.

' _Okay, I'm in your care Ddraig, Albion. Please take me back home'_ I said. I wasn't going to question what Ddraig and Albion's plan was, I was just too tired to question anything. I closed my eyes slowly, and not a second later the pain throughout my body, had suddenly disappeared.

Soon after a loud announcement echoed in my ear, but only for a split second. I felt my conscious leave my body, engulfing me in darkness.

I can finally rest now...

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **FINALLY! I finally finished this chapter! But I still feel like I could've written it better. Also I'm sure I have a lot of grammar errors throughout the chapter, but I was too bothered to go and find them since I'm too busy with my essays.**

 **Hopefully this chapter is joyable for you all to read, and wasn't too rushed. Probably was to be honest. The fight between the heroes and Izuku was pretty good, do that it into account that these heroes have more combat experience than Izuku. I wasn't going to allow Izuku to win against them all, that wouldn't make sense even if he has Ddraig and Albion within him. Izuku still hasn't fully mastered the Balance Breaker.**

 **Anyways that's enough from me.**

* * *

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **Thomaspheasant: Here's the update lol.**

 **ezellcoleton: Thank you for the love!**

 **Ricc850: Who knows what will happen next for Izuku….….**

 **Tiny Big Thing: I got that new chapter out.**

 **Karlos1234ify: You are correct on that one, but their main concern at the moment is the Red Dragon.**

 **Creus: Maybe he will…..maybe he will not. Also here's that chapter you wanted, and I will stay determine!**

 **LockeBelmont: Easy there friend….murder isn't the only option lol.**

 **Necrogod: Your welcome.**

 **lightkirinhuruname: Your welcome as well, and Izuku becoming a hero?...Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Find out next time on** **ドラゴン** **!**

 **Alpha Uchiha01: As you just pointed it out, Eraserhead's quirk will have no effect because Izuku only has Sacred Gears and not a quirk. Good eye.**

 **Guest: Love you for loving it.**

 **Thomaspheasant: Fine fine, I will.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: I agree with the counseling, Izuku does have some major flaws about him. But him getting laid is debatable.**

 **TBM10** **: I'm glad you feel that way about this story, but I believe there are other stories that are well written and thought out than mine. But still thank you.**

 **RubyDarkGreen9: Hai hai, he will. Just remember he is only 15 years old. I'm also sorry that this story became bitter, I hope as well that it gets better later on.**

 **animu for life: Yeah that's a norm for most authors lol.**

 **XxjosexX01: Please continue to support me, I am thankful for towards you guys and girls.**

 **TheYinYang** **: The entrance exam arc will not be included, because well…...he's already going to UA but as a general student. So that arc I had removed it completely, because I felt it wasn't needed. Sorry if you wanted that arc.**

 **LockeBelmont: You are completely right LOL! I wasn't thinking straight when I finished that chapter, so yeah he kind of left her there tied up. I fucking died laughing when I read your review.**

 **Robin the Ylissian Grandmaster: I'm glad I'm not the only one dealing with college, it can be a hassle from time to time. Hopefully you're doing well in your college studies. Now with Kacchan and Izuku interactions, they will be pretty interesting. Especially when they all find out he's the Red and White dragon, that's going to be juicy part.**

 **Ghostmarine51: Thank you for that declaration. The reason why Izuku doesn't use both Sacred Gears at the same time is because it will be too much for Izuku's body to handle. Think of Izuku with All for One, he can't use it fully to its capability because of the toll it will have on his body. However, later on there will be a surprise transformation, but I'm not going to reveal that anytime soon. Hehehe~**

 **MIKE202303: Here's that chapter you wanted.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Hypernova: Of course he knows to keep away from those he cares most of the time, then again they are the light of his life that will only be able to stable him.**

 **BloodySS2God: Yeah I wasn't really thinking over it, when I typed that part. Then again I be foreshadowing a certain sin that will take place later on in the story. But then again who knows what I'll do next with the story…..**

 **mr. jack joke** **: You're right about, I agree it was a bad ending.**

 **Dragon Rider 66** **: You're correct about that, it is getting too dark so that's why I'm going to lean a little more to a lighter side. Before going back dark with the story later on. As for the other thing that deals with Issei is something I've been thinking about. It might happen, or not.**

 **SmexyBananas: I promise you that he won't be a asshole, that's something I can't imagine Izuku being.**

 **Flo463: Why you guys keep figuring out my future plans for Issei!?**

 **Blizzardfang: Hopefully it continues to keep that unique path.**

 **Fanfictoin for life: I'm glad.**

 **Talonsen: It's just the darker side of Izuku that's fueling him with so much killing intent and rage. Oh boy I also can't wait to bring in All-Might in the story, that should be pretty interesting.**

 **LockeBelmont:** **Thank you for understanding, I just hope this chapter wasn't half ass!**

 **Johnny Spectre: I'll think about it.**

 **Drakolf: I am focusing on my studies, just a lot to juggle in college. Thank you for the support.**

 **RubyDarkGreen9: No more waiting.**

 **BluJay30: Thank you for the love.**

 **trollzor69: Why have a genderbend Kacchan? I've seen some fanart of genderbend Kacchan, and I immediately saw it as a opportunity to write a story with one.**

 **Risedragon0009: 1. I just didn't want to put it in the crossover section at first, but that might change sooner or not. 2. Izuku won't forgive Kacchan super early, not until both parties have a better understanding of each other. 3. Eraserhead's quirk will have no effect on Izuku, since you already pointed it out that it's a supernatural power. Plus Izuku will train a lot in the arts of hand-to-hand combat.**

 **EmpireReign: I'm glad you like the female Kacchan and the plot!**

 **Adro-Sama: Kacchan has long hair, I'll go into more description once I fully introduce her and Class 1-A.**

* * *

 **That's all for reviews, I was happy to read them and see your opinions on the story.**

 **Leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter. I enjoy reading both nice and critique reviews. Favorite or Follow, if you found this story to your liking.**

 **Oppai Kami out!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Begin Restoration Process!**


	6. Begin Restoration Process!

_***Indistinctive talking in background***_

Policemen were standing at the blockades keeping the public away from the recent battle between the Red Dragon and heroes perimeter, while investigators had been collecting whatever evidence they could from the aftermath. Heroes where scattered around the perimeter, talking amongst each other, while those who were injured in the fiasco were being tended by medical personnel.

"I can't believe you guys didn't send me the memo, I could've been the turning factor in the battle and plus my popularity would've skyrocketed with this capture! Maou~" A feminine voice pouted loudly, earning groans of displeasure from her fellow heroes.

"Takeyama, you shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff. What would you do if someone overheard you say that, it'll leave a bad impression on you" A young man warned.

"You're so annoying Kamui, and how many times have I told you not to call me by my name. It's you leafless boy!" retorted back, earning a tired sigh from Kamui Woods.

"That wasn't called for , you should be more respectful to your peers and other heroes. Being a hero isn't all about the fame and money you know" A individual chipped in, who was covered in bandages.

" I don't want to hear it from you big chin!" snapped back, causing the individual to let out a long sigh.

"This is exactly the reason why we didn't send you memo" A tired voice spoke out, causing the three individuals to turn their heads towards voice's direction. Their eyes immediately widen, seeing who it was.

There stood a slightly tired Eraserhead, who was showing a tired irritated expression. The three heroes gulped from the stare they were being sent. opened her mouth to say something, but immediately decided not to from the gleam in Eraserhead's glare.

After seeing they weren't going to say anything, Eraserhead decided to leave the heroes alone. Once he was out of sight the three heroes let out a sigh of relief, before looking at each other not knowing what to discuss anymore.

Eraserhead looked around his surroundings, taking note of the heroes discussing amongst each other. They were probably complaining like everyone was on how they let the opportunity to capture the Red Dragon slip from their hands. If Eraserhead had to be truthful with himself with the current situation they found themselves in, he would also show his disdain in failing to capture the Red Dragon. Not because he missed his chance to gain more fame, since he didn't care about that one bit, rather he was pissed beyond relief because they just let a mass murderer escape their grasp. He didn't like that one bit, just knowing that a individual like that was still out there, had given him a huge migraine.

It was already troublesome that he hasn't been able to get any sleep this past month, since he and other heroes had their hands full with dealing villains here and there. Plus they were on alert with the rumored White Dragon that has come up a couple weeks ago, while also trying to track down and capture the Red Dragon. It was a wild goose chase for the heroes.

However, something was bothering the dried eyed hero after fighting the Red Dragon.

' _Why didn't you kill anyone this time Red Dragon? What is your overall goal in this world'_ Eraserhead thought to himself, as his eyes narrowed, _'Even so, I still have to bring you justice for those innocent lives you took'._ Eraserhead looked up at the cloudy moonlit sky.

* * *

 **A FanFiction Author Production**

 **Presents**

 **A Oppai Kami Story**

 **ドラゴン**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Begin Restoration Process!**

* * *

 _*Poke* *Poke* *Poke*_

My face scrunched up in annoyance, causing me to turn my body onto its side in hopes of getting rid of the nuisance. However, the nuisance didn't go away.

 _*Poke* *Poke* *Poke*_

I lazily swatted away at whatever was poking my face, hoping it would stop.

….

….

….

….

….

I smiled to myself, it seems it worked. I haven't been poked ye-

 _*Poke* *Poke* *Poke*_

I groaned inwardly and gave into whoever was antagonizing me. My heavy eyelids groggily opened, my vision distorted and hazy. I blinked a couple of times trying to get rid of the blurry vision, upon blinking five more times, my vision began to recover slowly. I was slowly able to make out a shadowy figure looming over me.

Rubbing the tiredness from my eyes, I blinked once more. I was immediately greeted by a petite raven haired girl, who was crouched down with her finger extended out in a poking manner. She was wearing some weird gothic lolita outfit of some sort, and it was quiet a little erotic for a girl her age. Probably from the fact that her upper torso wasn't really covered up, but only with the pieces of tape on her…...nipples.

Noticing that I couldn't help it, but blush at her lewd appearance. I felt my face burning up from looking at this lewd loli. But thanks to Ddraig and Albion for giving me a training session on the female body and appearance, I'm able to recover from seeing something lewd. However, I still don't understand why they gave me such a training session, but I still have to thank them for it or I wouldn't be able to calm myself down now. Deciding to take in a deep breath, I looked away from the lewd loli.

「 _...Oh?_ 」, she spoke in a monotonous tone with a slight surprise look on her face.

'Oh?', Oh what? Did you think I was dead?

「 _...I thought you were dead_ 」.

SHE REALLY THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!?

「 _...I'm kidding_ 」 She said afterwords, still can't pick out whether she is serious with that unreadable expression.

The small girl tilted her head to side, before proceeding to poke me in the cheek again.

「 _...Poke…..poke….poke_ _」_.

Now…...she's saying her action outloud now. I couldn't help but sweat drop. I slowly sat up using my elbows to hold me up, I dismissed the strange lewd loli poking my cheek, and took in my surroundings.

" _Where am I?"_ I whispered to myself, as I looked around at the mix iridescent colored sky. _"Did I die?"_

The lewd loli stopped her assault on my cheek right as I said, 「. _...No you're not dead, but asleep at the moment_ _」_ _._

Huh? I'm asleep!? But wasn't I just in the alleyway fighting those Heroes before….I…...lost...conscious. My eyes widen from shock, as everything came back to me. I was fighting to my last breath, taking the beatings the heroes dished out at me. I was slowly losing my strength and was about to pass out…..until Ddraig and Albion decided to take over my body, promising me that they would get me out of the situation.

I shot forward, but was stopped immediately by the lewd loli placing her hand on my chest.

「 _...Oppai and Butt were able to escape the heroes, you're soundly asleep in your room, resting your body from the beating you took_ 」.

Once she said that, I felt relief flood throughout my body. I have to thank those two for their hel- wait a minute….. I looked at the lewd loli with a perplexed look. The lewd loli tilted her head to the side, looking at me with what I think is confusion. Hard to say with that emotionless look she's wearing.

However,...did she just say Oppai and Butt? Does she mean Ddraig and Albion?

"Excuse me...uh..."

「 _...Ophis, call me Ophis_ 」. The lewd loli, now named Ophis said. So her name is Ophis huh?

"Ophis…..uh I was wondering, but who is Oppai and Butt?".

「 _...They're Red and White because that's their favorite part of the female body_ 」 Ophis explained, I looked at her confused, 「 _...Ddraig and Albion_ 」.

So it is them, I sweat drop. Ophis stood up and began walking away from me, before stopping at the edge of the blood red ground.

「... _We've been watching over you OppaiButt Dragon_ 」, Ophis begun speaking and she just called me OppaiButt Dragon, 「... _Before you even awoken Red and White, we've watched over you as you grew up. We've seen the struggles you went through as a child, having your dreams crushed at an early age…..well actually your dreams were never crushed. Instead of giving up right there when the doctor told you couldn't be a hero cause you were Quirkless, you took it upon yourself to keep chasing that far fetched dream_ 」. Ophis turn around and faced me, 「 _...The day you almost died, sparked your desire to keep on living, you wanted to prove to everyone that it wasn't impossible for you to become a Hero, even if you were Quirkless. That spark awoken Ddraig and Albion from their slumber, they felt your strong emotions and decided to aid you. Couple of months after waking up Ddraig and Albion, you put all of your heart into training and mastering the Sacred Gears. Then you made your greatest mistake, when you killed all those innocent lives, just to save that little girl from more torment. Your mind broke after that and you were just empty shell of your former self_ _」_.

I was already standing up, looking at Ophis with confusion, "Why are you telling me all this, I already know most of that so why are you reminding me of it again?" I clenched my teeth, as the screams of agony came back for a brief moment. I shook my head, getting rid the voices, " And what's with this _'We've'_? You're the only one here".

Ophis stared at me with that emotionless look on her face, until she began making her way towards me before stopping five feet away from me, 「 _...I reminding you all of this because it shows we've have a lot of work to do, until you become the Heavenly Dragon you're meant to be_ 」, Ophis bent down and patted the blood red rocky ground, as if it were some pet, 「 _...To answer your second question this is, Baka Red_ 」.

B-Baka…...Red? Is she trying to say that the ground we are currently standing on is someone or something? I looked down at the blood red and observed the texture closely. Now that I notice it, the ground has a strange scale pattern, as if it were Ddraig and Albion's…. Body…..texture.

 _ **GUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR!**_

The floor or now something, suddenly let out a booming growl that shook me to my very core, causing me to fall back on my butt. 「 _...That's Baka Red, he's a Dragon like us_ 」. Ophis stated, still in the same stop not looking any whatsoever fazed by the massive earthquake just now.

Wait a Dragon!? You're telling this _'thing'_ is a massive dragon!? I stared at the dubbed _'Baka Red'_ , which I had a feeling in my gut telling me that wasn't his actual name, in absolute shock. How big is this Dragon!? Now that I get a good look at _'Baka Red'_ his body stretched on for miles, giving me an general idea of how big this Dragon was.

 _ **「**_ _ **SOOOOOOO THIS BOY, IS THE NEW OPPAI DRAGON HUH?**_ _ **」**_ ,A deep booming voice echoed, causing me to jump from the sudden arrival. _**「**_ _ **BOY, WHO IS RIDING ON MY BACK. TELL THAT DAMN LOLI TO GET MY NAME RIGHT! I AM THE DRAGON OF DRAGONS, THE DRAGON WHO CONTROLS THE DREAMS OF THOSE WHO SEEK THEIR DREAMS, I AM GREAT RED.**_ _ **」**_ Judging from what Ophis said a little a while ago, this had to be _the_ _'Baka Red'_ that Ophis was speaking about. His voice alone made me anxious and afraid, just from hearing him speak gave off an immense power and authority.

Annnnnnnnd he called Ophis a loli, causing me to deadpan.

「 _...Ignore that Baka Red_ 」, Ophis waved her hand in a dismissive motion, however, her facial expression stay void of emotions.

Turning away from Ophis I walked towards the closet edge I could reach on Great Red's back; without having to walk a mile might I should add, before going into deep thought.

So Ophis and Great Red are the ones responsible for bringing Ddraig and Albion to my world, and placing them within me when I was born. That I already figured out from our conversation a minute ago. But what I don't get is why they did so in the first place. What compelled them to do so? What are their goals? What are they trying to get out off this in the end? What happened in the first place to cause them to take such a risky move? All these questions, but no answers to go with them. What a frustrating situation I find myself.

 _*Sigh*_

I let out a deep breath, slouching over a bit. I looked over my shoulder a little to see Ophis stomping on Great Red's back saying, 「 _...Baka Red...I will destroy you and restore my peace_ _」_ _._

 _ **「**_ _ **YOU'RE STILL ON ABOUT THAT!? AND QUIT STOMPING ON MY BACK YOU BASTARD!**_ _ **」**_ Great Red retorted back. I couldn't help but stare at the ridiculous argument in disbelief. But I quickly shook those thoughts once I remembered what it was I wanted to ask them.

 _*Cough Cough*_

I cleared my throat to get their attention, but they continued on their bickering with one another ignoring me. Closing my eyes in annoyance, I tried again, but this time letting out the most disgruntling cough I had ever done in my life.

 _ ***COUGH COUGH***_

They immediately stopped their petty argument, Ophis looked at me in her own way of showing confusion...I believe. While Great Red stayed silent not saying a word.

I can't believe I made such an embarrassing noise! Now their just staring at me, well one of them is, but still I feel so embarrassed.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, before opening them to look at them.

"I-I-I have a question I've been meaning to ask" I spoke out in discomfort. They didn't respond back, so I took it as for me to continue on. "Why am I really here? I know you Dragons just didn't want to chit-chat with me, so I wanted to really know the reason why y'all really brought me here".

….

….

They stayed silent causing my embarrassment to rise.

「...To begin your restoration process, your training with the True Oppai Dragon」, Ophis stated.

…...

…...

Eh?

* * *

 **To be continued…..**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **This chapter is a filler, so of course it wasn't going to be long. Sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter though.**

 **Anyways that's enough from me.**

 **Sorry wasn't able to respond to reviews this time, but next time for sure.**

 **Leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter. I enjoy reading both nice and critique reviews. Favorite or Follow, if you found this story to your liking.**

 **Oppai Kami out!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **The Legendary Oppai Dragon!**


End file.
